One Hundred Tales to Weave
by Aria Breuer
Summary: For every story, there is a scene. Each scene represents a certain time and place where an event occurred. From the fantastic to the simple, I present my third drabble challenge, this time designed by me! Rated T for language and drinking.
1. Nitrogen

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and other works about Middle-earth. J.R.R. Tolkien does. Any and all other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me.

*.*.*

Yes, this is my challenge! My lovely challenge! :D *caresses drabble challenge and prompts affectionately* Oh, I'm sorry! Moving on.

Those who are interested in joining this challenge and would like the list of prompts, please PM me. You can find the rules on my forum, The Writer's Challenge, under the 100 Drabble Challenge thread. When you do the drabble challenge, please credit me and invite others to join as well. I will be taking part in this challenge as well. I had fun making the prompts, so expect them to be interesting. :)

And so, here we go with the third drabble challenge. :)

*.*.*

 **25.) Nitrogen**

 ** _Word Count:_** **171**

Thranduil sat on his throne, admiring the Christmas lights and streamers. Everything was in the colors red and green. Lovely! Just lovely! Why then was there a blonde-haired maiden coming towards him? He paid her no heed as he watched the garland go up.

"Thranduil! Oh Thranduil!" The blonde-haired maiden proclaimed. "You could be my nitrogen and I your hydrogen."

"Darling, if you were water and I were flames, I would freeze your heart in less time." Thranduil said, checking his mirror.

"But Thranduil, I love you!" The maiden demanded. "Isn't love enough?"

"Get her out!" Thranduil told the guards.

"Oh Thranduil, my love!" The maiden cried, as the guards took her away. "I love you! Please, let me be your nitrogen!"

"Now where was I?" Thranduil asked, returning his gaze to a mirror. "Ah yes. Back to the festivities." He watched as the rest of the decorations were set up. Oh, lucky him! Nothing could stand in his way now. Not even fair maidens who wanted to be his nitrogen.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Sword of Eriador

I got creative with this prompt. A new item for Middle-earth! :) Also inspired by the Sword of Azeroth, which was mentioned on the television show "The Big Bang Theory".

*.*.*

 **38.) Sword of Eriador**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **194**

Frodo Baggins had never been to the center of Eriador. Even the thought of finding his way to the heart of Middle-earth was an impossible journey. After a long trek down underground tunnel networks, he found himself face to face with the most splendid weapon yet: the Sword of Eriador.

A delicate weapon to watch. Its rays of lightning made the sword almost menacing. The sword carried with it a bluish-white glow. It sang when the sword moved or make the wielder who held it do great things, when used properly.

Yes. It was a unique weapon.

Frodo was careful to remove it. The gold hilt glowed in his hand. Oh, how he longed for this kind of power. He shook his head. Not even all this power could sway him.

"I will not use this weapon." He set the sword back on the stone podium. "This is Eriador's sword, not mine. You deserve your rightful place. I will not touch you." But even he couldn't resist its awesome power. In a heartbeat, he took the weapon and its leather sheath, not knowing what dangers lurked when he used it for the first time.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Orc

I'm in the Halloween mood. Let's see how many drabbles I can get done for today. :)

*.*.*

 **7.) Orc**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **306**

Night crawled across the earthy ground. Armored footsteps made their way towards Barad-dûr. They were the Orcs of Mordor. They had to meet up with Sauron and see what he had to say. The One Ring surely wasn't lost. What would Sauron do if he didn't have his Ring?

The Orcs feared his answer. He would squeeze their eyes out. He would force iron into their throats, making them talk. Yes, they were afraid of what might come to pass in this barren, dark landscape. Maybe Sauron would be kind to them. Or so one orc hoped.

"Maybe Sauron will set us free!" The grizzled young Orc told the army.

"Shut up!" the commanding officer orc spoke in turn.

"What if he does set us free?" Another orc insisted. "We could lead out our lives as planned."

"I said 'shut up'!" The same commanding officer told him, clonking the second orc's head with the hilt of his axe. Blood dripped from the orc's mouth. Dark blood. The orc went down, leaving all the other orcs frantic with worry. The commanding officer turned to each orc, as if he were on fire. "Not another word or I'll stick you with my axe. You hear me?! No orcs falling out of line today. Got that!"

"Yes, chief officer!" the orcs said in unison.

"Good! Let's have at it." The commanding officer said, diving into the dead orc's arm and biting down. The other orcs joined in, but he didn't care. There was meat at last in this grim place. He'd have his share yet.

As for Sauron… well, the orcs could wait until after they were done eating. There was no point in rushing things. But when Sauron came at last, the orcs had their fill of meat. They couldn't have been more satisfied than they were now.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Lost

Getting into a little "Hocus Pocus". :)

*.*.*

 **66.) Lost**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **181**

Billy Butcherson had gone through a lot, but didn't expect to meet his end. Not at the hands of Winnifred Sanderson, who sewed his mouth shut with a dull needle. It was how he died, all because he fell in love with Winnifred's sister Sarah. He wanted Sarah and longed to meet her again in the afterlife. Only his destiny was heading somewhere else. He was a lost soul, lost to the dead. One day, he would return and Winnifred Sanderson would pay for what she'd done to him.

If he couldn't help those he cared about in life, maybe then he would have a better chance in death, unless there was some way to save him. The odds of that happening were slim until he met Max Dennison and his sister Dani, along with Max's new girlfriend Allison. They helped Billy defeat the Sanderson Sisters once and for all. He was entirely grateful for this. A hard battle won! Now he could sleep soundly, knowing the world was safe from the Sanderson Sisters' reign upon the town of Salem, Massachusetts.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Wizard

Sorry for the delay. I was working on _The Orb of Truth_. With that story written, and in-between me figuring out what to write next, this drabble came up. Characters from the "Harry Potter" series make their appearance in this drabble. :) Inspiration for the Bertie Botts' Bean Room comes from the video game "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban".

*.*.*

 **8.) Wizard**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **230**

Ronald Weasley, the ginger-haired boy wizard, had never been to this part of the castle. Hogwarts was a big place. Already, there were secrets just lurking around the next corner. But this room was entirely new.

In it had a whole store of chocolates, sweets, and candies in every shape and color. The candy bounced up and down the floor, as if to welcome those who entered this stone walled room with its tiled floors. If Ron had the option, he'd stay in this room all day long. Believe me, he wanted to be there forever.

"This is the Bertie Botts' Bean Room!" Ron said, hopping up and down in excitement. "I'd better start collecting those beans." He grabbed a bag and filled it up with as many goodies as he could find. There were so many pumpkin pasties and delectable cauldron cakes. Ron nearly thought he'd have a heart attack.

He wanted so much to stay in this room….

….he awoke in bed, the smell of chocolates and hard candy on the brain. He had to go and get some, before he returned to bed. Luckily, there was a whole box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans, sitting right on the dresser. He grabbed some and ate them. Oh, they tasted so delicious and disgusting! Could this night simply get better? There was Hermione Granger. His life was complete.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Child

Sorry for the delay. I was working on my other stories. This one crosses _The Lord of the Rings_ with "The Addams Family". :) Happy Halloween! :)

*.*.*

 **6.) Child**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **247**

Frodo had not expected to come to this broken-down house. It looked dreadful. Still, he might as well explore it. Wait. Where was Sam, Merry, and Pippin? His friends? No one was around. No one at all – except for a human girl with black hair, put up in long pig tails, and dressed in black, as if she were going to a funeral.

"Whaaa!" He jumped upon seeing her. "Whoo. You scared me. Are you lost? Who are you?"

"Wednesday." The girl said in a serious voice. "You might as well come with me."

"For what? Where are your parents?" Frodo asked, confused.

The girl stared at him. "It's for your death day."

"Um…" how was he to answer this? "…no one's dying. I'm not dying. What are you talking about?"

The girl set a match on fire.

"Look, I think we're making a mistake." He fell into a hole. It was deep and filled with loose dark brown soil. There was the girl, holding a shovel. No! What was she doing? "Wait. Wait! NOOO!" Too late. The girl picked up some dirt and threw it into the hole, right in his path….

….he awoke, shaking his curly brown hair with his hands. He was sweating, but there was no dirt in sight. His clothes were clean as was himself. He was clean! He was safe! No strange girls trying to bury him alive.

"What a nightmare." He said, resting his head back down on the pillow.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Bad King

Evil!Aragorn is back. :D

*.*.*

 **62.) Bad King**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **286**

Aragorn tapped his fingers against the stone throne's arm. There was much excitement and laughter in the citadel. The new king sighed, smiling wickedly. His décor consisted of deep green colors, mixed with black. It was his new trend and he took it well. No one could stop him! No one… except Legolas and Gimli, who were after his throne. He stood up and approached the elf and dwarf, keen on getting his revenge… without them knowing it.

"My friends." Aragorn patted Legolas and Gimli's shoulders. "Let's discuss important matters."

"My only matter concerns that dame, that dwarvish female. Excuse me." Gimli walked away, showing no sign that he was evil.

Aragorn smiled at the elvish prince. "Legolas, how fares your troubles?"

"My troubles are fair." Legolas was confused. "Aragorn, may I remind you that we are at a party and you…" Aragorn pulled out a dagger, "…you have a dagger. Why do you have a dagger?"

"Now, now. Let's not get cocky." Aragorn smiled deviously. "We wouldn't want blood on our hands."

"Oh, you are a bad king, Aragorn Elessar. A very bad king." Legolas said, right as Gimli pounced on Aragorn and threw away the dagger.

"Hey!" Gimli told Aragorn, sharply, " _No_ one harms Legolas, but me. I have three dwarves awaiting to get Legolas back. He has too many fangirls."

Legolas smirked. "I do. Don't I?"

"That's not the point!" Aragorn said, staring at the two. "You want my crown! Well, you can't have it! Get off me, dwarf!" He paraded out of the throne room, before another word was spoken.

"Well, I never." Gimli said, astonished.

"He is a bad king." Legolas told his dwarvish friend.

"A very bad king." Gimli repeated.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	8. Dark Lord

Dark Lord!Frodo is back, too. :D

*.*.*

 **59.) Dark Lord**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **313**

Frodo sat peacefully on his iron throne. An evil smile creased his lips. Oh, how he loved being a dark lord! It was his specialty to see to it that the orcs treated him with respect, and not end up like their unwilling friends.

Was it time for the execution? He turned his gaze up as the orcs brought in their orcish friends. They were bonded with cords and set down before the hobbit. Frodo stood up, his black robes collapsing on the stone platform.

"Kill them and bring the Nazgûl to me." Frodo told the orcs.

"But my lord." One of the orcs whined.

"Do you want to be next?" Frodo asked, harshly. He pulled out his sword and beheaded one of the orcs. "That's why you don't mess with me." He handed the orc his sword. "Kill all the prisoners." He walked away as the beheadings took place. He approached one of the chefs, who carried a tea set on a silver tray. There was a selection of black tea, tasting well like licorice. Exactly his flavor. He took a cup and sipped its contents. "Ah!" He smacked his lips. "So lovely. Tea."

"You wanted to see me." One of the Nazgûl said in a raspy voice.

"Ah!" Frodo set the teacup down. "I have a present for you. Hold this." He handed the Nazgûl an iron staff.

"What is it supposed to do – aahhhhhhh!" The Nazgûl burnt up before the hobbit's eyes. Frodo smiled, pleased with his handiwork.

"Oh, it's lovely being the dark lord." The hobbit said with a wicked smile, finishing his tea and returning to his throne. It was such a good day to be a dark lord. Nothing could quench his thirst more than this moment, with another beheading and diminishing the Nazgûl's plight from his kingdom. For now, he could relax and enjoy the amenities.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	9. Witch

Characters from the _Harry Potter_ books and movies make their appearances. :)

*.*.*

 **9.) Witch**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **120**

Normally, Hermione would have taken Halloween as a work day. Oh, she loved her work! She loved it so much that it annoyed Harry and Ron. Why did she have to work on Halloween?

"Okay. Let me get this done! Whaaaah!" Hermione jumped. A gruesome skeleton, dripping in honey mixed with jam, scared her speechless. She rested her hand across her heart, calming down. "Oh yuck! What – who would do this? So messy. Now – ahhhhh!" Another skeleton jumped at her, this time covered in chocolate jam. That was it! "Ronald Weasley, you are going to pay!"

She did get Ron back. He received a present, dripping in hot chocolate. Oh Hermione. She knew him best, especially for his chocolate craze.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	10. Goblin

This drabble's going to tell a story. A spooky story! :) Well, it is getting closer to Halloween. So, why not? :) This drabble is inspired by Rob Riggle's NFL Sunday Football Pregame Show skit "Jets", parodying the "IT" movie.

*.*.*

 **94.) Goblin**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **276**

Frodo lived in his own world. He spent his time drawing pictures of goblins. Menacing goblins that liked to pop out at him in his nightmares. Sometimes, he wondered if he could live through the night. One scary goblin had a name. Lotho.

It was a very scary, grotesque goblin with green skin and warts all over. He wished this goblin would go away. It didn't work. He was haunted by Lotho everywhere he went.

"Frodo." Lotho said in a creepy voice. "Frodo… I know you're here. BOO!"

"Ahhhhh!" Frodo jumped out of his chair. It was green and gross. How could he live alone in such disrepair? "No! It's all green and slimy! Since when have I got a swamp in my parlor."

Indeed, the parlor had transformed into a living swamp. Frodo stood in yucky green slime. And there he was: the hunchback goblin named Lotho, with his flaming red eyes and those sharp teeth and claws. If only he could just wake up from this dream, this nightmare. He wanted it to end….

….and it did end. He was safe. He was safe and lying in his clean bed. Bag End was no longer a swamp. It was clean! No worries. No scary goblins come to harm him. Wait. What was that creaking sound? Where was it? Oh no! It was Lotho… Lotho was a hobbit again. Oh, he could hug him right now! NO! He was a scary goblin again. No!

"NOOOO!" Frodo screamed, watching the goblin Lotho, who was now a hobbit, walk away, moaning. Frodo sighed. He regained his composure. He'd get Lotho back for this, one way or another.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	11. Vampire

**96.) Vampire**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **501**

Frodo walked through the dark forest. There was no one in sight. Oh, why did he leave the road? Surely, there was a way for him to get back. Wait. Was that a castle? It certainly had enough red lights glowing along the windows. He looked back, hoping to see his cousins. No one was around. It was just him.

He took a deep breath. He could do this.

"It's just a castle. What's the worst that could happen?" Frodo asked, leaving the forest and heading towards the stone bridge. So far, there wasn't anyone around. He made his way past the lowered wooden bridge, entering the stone courtyard. All was still. For a moment, he thought he was alone. No. He saw it. A pale complexion heading towards him, wearing a black dress. Her hair was dark and her eyes were red. He gulped. "Um… miss, what are you doing out here all alone?"

The woman chuckled. "I am not alone, dear hobbit. You have come right on time. We are vampires and you are most welcome to our lair."

The wooden bridge closed behind him, sending shivers up his spine.

"I really ought to be going." Frodo spun around. He was surrounded by beautiful women, all with red eyes and wearing dresses in shades of red and black. He returned his gaze to the first vampiric woman, stunned but drawn to her. "I really should go. You know—"

"Shhh!" the vampiric woman pressed an index finger to his lips. "Do not speak. It will be over soon." She released her finger, enticing him to hold onto her. "This will be over and you'll be like us."

"I don't understand." He said, not letting go. "What do you want me for?"

"Shhh!" The woman whispered. "Relax. Calm your nerves. That's it."

BITE!

Frodo screamed. He couldn't let her go. His vision was hazy. Colors swarmed across his eyes. He collapsed on the stone floor, his heart rate increasing with each pulse. He could barely move. His hand was so heavy. The darkness engulfed him, sending him to worlds unknown….

" _Frodo!"_

That voice. It sounded so friendly. A hand took his, giving him the chance to breathe fresh air. He was in a brightly lit hallway. Had he passed on? Was he in Eru Ilúvatar's home? He felt his chest. He was breathing. There was a figure. He saw the face of an elderly man wearing white robes.

"Am I dead?" Frodo asked him.

"Yes." Ilúvatar nodded. "Come. It is time for you to go home."

"Home." The word stuck out like a sore thumb. Home was where he belonged. And yet, the word seemed so distant. He'd never return home again. He knew that much to be true.

He stood up, following Ilúvatar down the hallway. In time, he was greeted by his parents, who embraced him fondly. He followed them to a golden gate, where new adventures awaited them. Adventures that only grew better as time wore on.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	12. Werewolf

**97.) Werewolf**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **128**

Merry Brandybuck didn't want to be a werewolf. And yet, here he was as a werewolf. He howled at the moon in agony. He shivered, sending vibrations down his furry brown body. This was a disaster. He'd been bit by a wolf, all for being in his territory. And now… now, he was trapped in this form. Would he ever snap out of it?

" _Merry… Merry!"_

A voice woke him up. He was out of the daydream. He was… a hobbit. No fur, no howling at the moon. And there was Pippin Took, his cousin. He was the one that pulled him out of this horrid nightmare.

"Merry, you fell asleep." Pippin told him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Merry said, sipping his cold tea in shame.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	13. Evil Queen

This is my take on Evil!Arwen. I see it's been done before, but I'm going to do my best with Evil!Arwen. Also, I was in the mood to write about her. Hopefully, I do a good job with her. :)

*.*.*

 **78.) Evil Queen**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **513**

Arwen tapped her fingers against the cold, stone throne. Oh, how she loved being queen! It was the best job ever. She and Aragorn ruled with power and vice. It was fun being evil.

A smirk creased her lips. Oh, there was the dark lord now, approaching her with his curly hair tied back into a pony tail and that black leather jacket. She was interested in him now, even as he joined her, right next to her in fact. Why did he draw her in? This was wrong and they knew it. Or did they?

"Frodo." Arwen told the dark lord hobbit.

"Arwen, you sure hold a wicked Harvestmath party." He grinned. "I'm impressed. For a moment, I thought you had gone soft on the orcs and Nazgûl."

"Yes, well…" she smirked, "…I am bold."

He chuckled. "Right. Not as tough as me."

"Hey! That's my wife!" Aragorn advanced on Arwen, holding her hand. He cringed at the hobbit. "What do you think you're doing, Frodo? Isn't Mordor calling you?"

"Oh Aragorn," Frodo shuffled his feet, "I've always admired your spirits." He pointed to the orcs assembled. "Why aren't they dead? I thought we agreed they'd be gone."

"We're restoring the peace." Arwen said, curtly. "You would do well to remember that. These orcs are our guests."

"Really?" Frodo leaned forward, curiously. "Do you mind? There's eh… something I want to do. Let me kill them. All the orcs. It would really save time."

"Save your killing spree for Mordor." Aragorn told him, kissing Arwen's hand. "These are our guests and we treat them with dignity."

"Well said, Aragorn." Arwen said, convinced for the moment.

Frodo shrugged. "Well fine." He stood up. "If you need me, then eh… I'll be over by the punch bowl. Enjoy." He glided away like a vampire, keen on meeting his next brood.

"Aragorn," Arwen turned to her husband, "we really should let him kill the orcs. Like he said, it would save us the trouble."

"My dear Arwen." Aragorn kissed her hand a second time. "You know it would be uncivilized to kill them at our party. Be messy."

"Indeed." Arwen couldn't help noticing the sickly green lights surrounding Minas Tirith's citadel. "What this place needs are more orcs. Right. Excuse me." She rushed up to an orc and slit his throat, right in front of Frodo. She smirked at the hobbit, who grinned wickedly in interest.

"Now, where were we?" Frodo asked, advancing on her. Aragorn was too quick and took Arwen's hand again.

"She's my wife. Mine." Aragorn said, leading Arwen away from the hobbit.

"So you say now! But all the cards are off the table!" Frodo proclaimed, darkly. "There's only one dark lord and you two are… shall we say… wed. Good luck. I guess my invitation's void. I'll be seeing you." He threw some cards on the floor, before walking away.

Arwen shook her head. "He'll be back. He always come back."

"And we'll be waiting for him, as always." Aragorn said, smiling a wicked smile.

"Yes." Arwen grinned. "We will."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	14. Evil

Sorry for the delay. I was catching up on writing my stories. I'm back! It's Halloween. :) Here's hoping I get at least two or three drabbles done before Halloween is over. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **58.) Evil**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **185**

Pippin observed the water puddle. The ripples formed when he touched the glass-like surface. He so wanted to continue testing the water—

SPLASH!

He was forced to the ground, landing in the puddle. He looked up as Lotho Sackville-Baggins laughed his head off. Oh, he was so evil!

"Better luck next time, Peregrine Took!" Lotho's laughter was so annoying. Oh, how Pippin wanted this nightmare to end. No! He smiled. He had a brilliant idea.

"Say Lotho, I wonder if you know where the grouse sleep." Pippin said, standing up.

"Grouse you say?" Lotho asked, confused. "What does that have to do with me shoving you in the water? Maybe you'll be a grouse someday!"

Pippin shook his head, smiling. "Oh Lotho, I hear there's a real neat grouse standing in that bush over there! He's waiting for you to come and get him."

"A grouse?" Lotho said, shaking his head. "I don't believe a word you say. I don't—" He jumped at the sight of a wild goose flapping its wings, scaring him off. Pippin laughed. Ah, sweet revenge! It never got old.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	15. Darkness

**56.) Darkness**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **135**

Pippin was bored. He turned to the wall. There was his shadow, revealed by candlelight. He swished his index finger against the flickering flame. The shadow played along. Hey! This was fun. He pressed his hands together, turning them into a bird. Then a rabbit. Then a wriggling worm. The darkness wasn't so scary, thanks to his gimmicks. It actually made the night more enjoyable.

Now, if only his cousin Merry would play shadow puppets with him… nope. He was too busy reading his latest book. Pippin sighed. He might as well play this game until he got bored again. He eventually did grow bored and moved over to the fireplace to sit and talk with his cousin. Ah! What a way to spend Harvestmath than with friends and family. He would enjoy it immensely.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	16. Dusk

This is the last drabble for the Halloween section. The challenge will resume with more drabbles on the way. :) This drabble has another canon character appear, from the Disney movie "Hocus Pocus". :)

*.*.*

 **98.) Dusk**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **117**

Thackery Binx watched the Sanderson house with great caution. It was Halloween. For him, it meant one more year as a black cat. It was the curse the Sanderson Sisters placed on him, as if to condemn him for the loss of his sister, Emily Binx. He'd wait till dusk approached before getting his revenge. But then, he hardly expected Max Dennison, his sister Dani, and Max's love interest Allison to enter the Sanderson house.

It was time to end the curse. It was time to end the Sanderson Sisters' reign once and for all. Binx would not miss this opportunity to be human again, even if that meant risking his life to save his newfound friends.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	17. Nowhere to Run

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break. Anyway, I was in the Nutcracker mood and decided to write this drabble. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **35.) Nowhere to Run**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **172**

Frodo moved a thin branch out of the way. His body shook from the cold. He rubbed his hands together, hoping to get some warmth. It didn't work. He was still cold. Before him was an opening surrounded by pine trees. A thin blanket of snow covered the ground. His hairy feet were so numb that it was difficult to walk. Was there no way out of this winter wonderland?

There wasn't. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere that looked familiar. It was just him and this opening. Wait. There was someone coming. More than one someone. They were women in white dresses. They moved in a wide circle around him. Crystal flowers drifted through the air, transforming into white snowflakes. He jumped as the snowflakes crashed to the ground, breaking into thousands of tiny pieces. He needed to get out of the dream….

….he awoke, lying in his warm bed. He sighed. Good. It was only a dream. He turned his head towards the window. Snowflakes flew outside. Winter had come.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	18. Heart of Gold

In-between taking a break from reading some bad fanfiction, I decided to write something happy. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **39.) Heart of Gold**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **302**

Frodo stood behind the red curtain. There was a lot of activity backstage. Ladders were moved by ogres, while paint buckets were carried by giants. People directed talking animals on what to do next. Frodo returned his gaze to the curtain. Samwise Gamgee was giving a speech. Frodo wondered if he would ever get the chance to speak.

"And now, I present Mr. Frodo Baggins!" Sam announced from the wooden podium. Frodo sighed. He could do this. He just needed some confidence. Gathering his courage, he made his way towards the podium. He looked out as the audience cheered and clapped. Due to the bright lights, Frodo could see only shapes in the darkness. Sam turned to him, holding a gold medallion. "For you, Mr. Frodo, to show everyone that you have a heart of gold. You are the most selfless person I know. You deserve this award." He placed the medal over Frodo's head. The audience cheered. Frodo smiled, glad that part was over.

"Do you have anything you wish to say?" Sam asked, stepping down.

Frodo approached the podium. He tapped the microphone a few times, checking to make sure it worked. It did. He turned to the audience, ready to give his speech. "Thank you." He paused. "This is truly a great honor." He chuckled, sheepishly. "Where do I start? Well, I've been healing in Tol Eressëa, all thanks to the elves' magic. Gandalf helped me, gave me words of encouragement. Sam has been a good friend through the dark times. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them." He concluded, "I hope, in time, I can return the favor." He said last, "Thank you." He was welcomed with cheers from the audience. He sighed. Now, he could rest peacefully, knowing that everything was going to be alright.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	19. Game Over

I was stumped on what to write. Now, I've got it figured out. :) This drabble is inspired by the clip, from the Marvel movie "Thor: The Dark World", where Loki transforms into Captain America. :)

*.*.*

 **90.) Game Over**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **301**

"Thor, my brother!" Loki declared, heading towards Thor with open arms. "I must say, I enjoy this little company we have." He asked, out of curiosity. "I love the new haircut! Did you do it yourself?"

"I don't have time for games, Loki." Thor said, his expression serious.

"No problem. I'll just transform into someone that suits your style." The dark-haired God of Mischief said, as a green light engulfed him, transforming him into the hobbit Frodo Baggins. "Is this better?"

"Loki, I know it's you underneath that disguise." Thor said, not amused.

"Oh!" Frodo-Loki smiled mischievously. "That's a shame." He took a seat on the couch. "I was… looking forward to another fight." He smiled at the blond-haired God of Thunder. "Wouldn't you agree?" He checked himself over. "How do people live like this?"

"Enough games, Loki." Thor told him.

"Ohh!" Frodo-Loki smirked. "But we're having fun. Fun this, fun that! Fun everywhere! Hey! Don't all hobbits love a good drink of beer, maybe some ale, maybe some card games. Huh?" He stood up, right as Thor moved him over to a wall. "Hey, I'm not done yet, brother! I'm not… done." Too late. Loki transformed into himself again. "Well, it's not every day I become a hobbit, especially the Ring-bearer."

"Game over, Loki." Thor said.

"Right. Maybe I should transform into another character. Oh Pippin—" He was cut off by Thor's hand, pressing against his shoulder. The time for games was done, at least for now, "—all right, fine. Have it your way."

"See? I knew you'd listen." The God of Thunder said, smiling. Loki's brow furrowed. Oh, he'd get his brother back for this. For now, he would have to wait until the next moment aroused. By then, he would be ready for the next fight.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	20. Oxygen

**24.) Oxygen**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **152**

Frodo's heart raced inside his chest. Lotho's punch was quite unexpected, nearly taking the breath out of him. He was losing oxygen. For a second, he thought he wouldn't make it. His ears rang from the sensation. Could he survive this blow?

Oxygen returned to his body, calming his heartrate down. Frodo looked up, witnessing Samwise Gamgee knock Lotho senseless. Lotho whimpered, running straight to his mother's house. Frodo sighed. Good ol' Sam to save his life.

"Are you alrigh'?" Sam asked, helping Frodo sit up.

"I think so." Frodo said, still winded. "Thank you."

"Here. Let's sit you down for a while." Sam said, leading his master over to a chair. Frodo sat down, glad to have the assistance. "I'll fetch you some water."

"Okay." Frodo nodded. He watched Sam head over to Bywater's well. He shook his head, smiling. "Good ol' Sam." He couldn't have asked for a better friend.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	21. Helium

**23.) Helium**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **297**

Thranduil sat on his pretty, pretty throne, looking at himself in the mirror. Oh, it was such a splendid day to be the Elven-king!

"Father," Legolas approached him, "we have a problem at the gate. I believe it requires your assistance."

"Very… well." Thranduil coughed. Was his voice higher than usual? "I will…" he coughed again, "…take it… up… with you. Now Legolas, don't let no elf, except for you…" he cleared his throat. His voice was higher! "…Tauriel… and myself."

"Father, are you alright?" Legolas asked, confused.

"I'm fine!" Thranduil squeaked.

"You don't sound fine. You sound… Bilbo! Come out here this instant!" Legolas stammered, annoyed.

It wasn't Bilbo. It was Merry and Pippin, smiling and waving from under the throne. Pippin had a nozzle in his hand.

"What? I thought it was funny." Pippin said, shrugging.

Merry turned off the helium tank. He sighed. "Well, that was fun."

"You have ruined my day!" Thranduil said in a high squeaky voice.

"Yes, we have." Merry said, pleased.

"You're welcome." Pippin bowed before the Elven-king.

"Legolas!" Thranduil squeaked, much to Legolas' amusement. "Take these two out to the kitchens, and keep them away from the biscuits and honey. The chef just prepared them."

"Very good, father." Legolas said, leading the two hobbits away. He whispered in their ears, "Well done, my friends."

"All in a day's work." Pippin said, smiling at the Elven-king. Thranduil sighed, returning to his mirror. Hopefully, there wouldn't be anymore pranks. Knowing Merry and Pippin, there sure would be. He just hoped they wouldn't ruin another of his most splendid days again….

….he doubted it. Knowing those two hobbits, they were always up to something. No matter what anyone said or did, they were always there to make pranks and drink good beer.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	22. Eagle

Here we conclude the Flying drabble from my fanfic, _Frodo Baggins' One Hundred Drabble Moments_ , and the Lost drabble from my second one hundred drabbles fanfic, _One Hundred Stars in the Sky_.

*.*.*

 **11.) Eagle**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **304**

Frodo, twelve years old, now had stories to tell of his adventures in Neverland. First, he met with the Indians and discussed many things. They were very keen on listening to his stories. Next, he met with the Lost Boys and enjoyed their company. And yet, his heart was no longer interested in childish games. He wanted to grow up, but how would he to do that in a land of make believe?

He found himself outside the Lost Boys' house, lost in his thoughts. He didn't know what to say. Should he abandon Neverland? He wanted to stay, but it no longer felt like home. He missed his family and friends. He longed to see them again.

"What is it?" Peter Pan asked, joining him.

"I miss home. Can we leave Neverland and go home?" Frodo asked, sadly.

"Why, you're the best eagle around!" Peter said, pleased. "Of course, I'll take you home."

Frodo nodded. "Thanks."

"Come on. Let's fly!" Peter said, climbing towards the heavens. Frodo followed, determined to reach home.

.

The hobbit lad flew in through the open window. There was Esmeralda, staring at his bed. What would he say to her?

"Aunt Esme!" That got her attention. He continued, smiling at her, "I'm home."

"Oh Frodo, you're back!" Esmeralda embraced him. She told him, sharply, "Don't run away like that!"

"Esme," Frodo groaned.

"I'm glad to see you safe." She hugged him again. "Promise you won't run away."

He wasn't sure how he could promise her that, but he did. And yet, his gaze returned to the window. There was note on the window sill that read: _You're home now. Have fun! – Peter Pan_.

Frodo nodded. He wouldn't forget Peter and all the adventures they shared. For now, he was home and that was all that mattered.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	23. Cornered

It's been a while since I watched "The Lion King". This drabble sparked after watching Simba, Nala, and Zazu exploring the Elephant Graveyard. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **32.) Cornered**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **149**

"What are we gonna do?" Banzai asked, grateful to have cornered his next meal.

"I say we proclaim this bird day because any other day is irrelevant!" Shenzi suggested.

"If every day is irrelevant, what makes today?" Banzai asked, clueless.

"It's bird day and I'll have a little lion cub on the side." Shenzi licked her lips.

"I say we run." Simba whispered to Zazu and Nala.

"Right." Nala said, following Simba and Zazu away from the laughing hyenas. They didn't run for long, for the hyenas cornered them again. Was this to be their fate? Lunch for the hyenas? How were they to get out of this mess?

Zazu, Simba, and Nala jumped when Mufasa entered the scene. He stopped the hyenas, sent them away. It wasn't over, for Simba was given the punishment he deserved when they got back to the Pridelands… however long that punishment lasted.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	24. Dawn

Okay. So, this drabble crosses _The Lord of the Rings_ with "The Lion King". :) Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **99.) Dawn**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **238**

Merry sat on Brandy Hall's porch. It was a perfect day to sit and relax. He just didn't count on a bunch of fully grown cats to invade his private property.

"I'm bored." A red mane cat said.

"Well, I'm sure there are a lot of places to sit and rest." A tawny yellow female cat said, softly.

"Cats… talk?" Merry asked, quite confused.

"I'm very sorry." The red mane cat apologized.

"We're lions." The tawny yellow cat said. "I'm a lioness. Simba's a lion. My name's Nala."

"Welcome to the Pridelands!" Simba smiled.

"Pridelands?" Merry was confused. "You're in Buckland."

"Is that far from the Pridelands?" Simba asked, also confused.

"No." Merry said, stressed. "This is the home of the hobbits. Halflings!"

"Please," Nala said, annoyed, "we'll be here until dawn."

"Can you direct us to the Pridelands?" Simba asked Merry, curious.

"I don't know where that is!" Merry cried.

"Look at what I got!" Pippin Took showed up with a tray full of fruit pies. He asked the lions, "Who are you?"

Merry fumed. He couldn't take this anymore. He ran in circles until he was exhausted. He collapsed on the ground, terrified and panting.

Simba shook his head. "You look lost."

"Maybe he needs a break." Nala suggested.

"Good idea. Want pie?" Pippin asked, sinking his teeth into one of the fruit pies. Merry shook his head. It was going to be a long day.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	25. Fire and Fury

Sorry for the delay. I was stuck in a severe writer's block. I had to write something and this was it. :) Also, a dwarf from _The Hobbit_ makes his appearance in this chapter. :)

*.*.*

 **13.) Fire and Fury**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **118**

Thorin Oakenshield gazed at the treasure. All the gold of Erebor was here for the taking. The dwarf shook his fist. There was a fire that didn't abate. An old flame that stirred deep inside his chest, right through his heart. Oh, how he wanted to ensure that this treasure was kept safe from thieves. No one would steal the gold and jewels again! No, not if fire and fury played a part in this fierce battle. He would defend Erebor from the Men and Elves, even if he had to draw his last breath to do so.

Erebor belonged to the dwarves. He wouldn't lose the Lonely Mountain ever again, not if his life depended on it.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	26. Dragon

**10.) Dragon**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **418**

Frodo looked over the smial's blueprints. Bag End's cellar… it had a cave entrance? Where? The last he checked, there wasn't any cave entrance in the cellar.

"Perhaps it's hidden." He would try again. If the blueprints were wrong, then he was searching for nothing. He took the blueprints and made his way towards the cellar. At last, he was there. Stores of wine bottles were inside, all neatly put together in racks. Now, where was the cave entrance? There was a bottle with blue liquid inside. It was blueberry wine.

He moved the wine bottle. A grating sound came from the wall, next to the wooden rack. He left the wine bottle alone, turning to the opening. No way! It was a tunnel. He looked back. No one was in sight. He turned to the tunnel entrance, took a breath, and stepped inside.

Torches lit up as he moved down the passage. He turned the corner, coming out into a large cave. He wasn't alone. There was something else in the cave. Something with the blue scales on its wings, legs, and serpent neck.

"No. A dragon!" Frodo blurted out. The creature stirred, opening its icy blue eyes. The creature turned its head to him. It didn't shoot flames. "You're a dragon, aren't you?"

The creature nodded.

"I've never met a dragon. Bilbo said they were dangerous." He pointed out, cautious. "You won't hurt me, will you?"

"What's your name?" The dragon asked, curious.

"I'm…" he hesitated. What would he do? The last thing he needed was to give the dragon his name. Names had power and if this dragon knew who he was, he'd be forced to be its servant or eaten whole. He had to think of something to combat this dragon. But what?

"I know your face." The dragon said, calmly. "You needn't be afraid. I will guide you through the darkness. I am your protector, in your dreams and in the waking world. Frodo, awaken…."

….Frodo stirred. His cheek rested on an open book, flipped to the middle page. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, leaning back against the chair to relieve the pain. That dream… the dragon… it was his… protector? How? How did the dragon know who he was? Did anything make sense in dreams?

He doubted he knew the answer. The dragon would come again. For now, he would rest his bones. He turned towards the parlor window, watching the sun rise above the trees, welcoming another morning in the Shire.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	27. Raven

The raven from _The Hobbit_ makes his appearance in this drabble. :)

*.*.*

 **12.) Raven**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **117**

Roäc the raven had to reach Thorin Oakenshield. Smaug had been defeated, slain by a black arrow. This was good. It meant Rhovanion no longer needed to fear the dragon. Roäc flew with precision as he neared Erebor. The fate of the dwarves depended on him.

At last, he made it to the Lonely Mountain. He perched on a rock, waiting for the dwarf king to arrive. Thorin approached, as did the company of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit. It was time to deliver the message.

"What news have you learned?" The dwarf king asked the raven.

"Smaug is dead!" Roäc cawed.

"At last! Erebor belongs to dwarves." Thorin turned to the Company. "Now, we defend it."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	28. Woman

**5.) Woman**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **281**

Éowyn swung her sword at the targets. Hit Target One! Smack Target Two! Dodge Target Three! This procession continued for a while. Éowyn may have been a Shieldmaiden of Rohan, but she wasn't about to give up. No one would cage her. Not now, not ever!

"That's it!" Her trainer clapped his hands. "You're doing it, Éowyn! Soon, you'll match your brother's skill in battle."

"Yes." Éowyn replied, ready to face another target. "I'm getting quite good at this." She turned to her trainer. "Falsted, is it true that Thengel went to war."

"It is true." Falsted said. "He was a great warrior, cunning and filled with virtue." He clasped a hand on her shoulder. "The king will want to see you."

"If it's about leaving me at home, he might as well forget it." She sheathed her sword. "I'm going to war with him, whether he likes it or not!" She said, making her way towards Meduseld. The moment she stepped inside, she approached the king. Théoden was studying a map of Rohan. Good. Maybe she would prove her worth after all. "Falsted is teaching me so much!" She smiled.

"Yes, that's all good and well." Théoden stood up, grinning at her. "I want you to care for the wounded. When I return, we shall talk."

"But uncle…."

"There's no time. I'll see you when I get back." Théoden walked away, leaving Éowyn confused.

She huffed. _I'll show the king what I can do! Maybe, just maybe, he will let me fight!_ She would eventually prove her worth in the months that followed. Only then, she would discover the true meaning of war and all that it would cost her.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	29. Man

**4.) Man**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **116**

Boromir pondered over the question formulating in his mind. What made a man? What made a monster? Okay, so it was more than one question, but he had to know. And being fifteen meant focusing on studies and sword practice. He was growing attached to his blade, honing it as his own. That was important: learning that the sword was an extension of a soldier's arm. If you didn't have that, you didn't have anything worth fighting for.

And yet, he couldn't deny his brother this talent, even until his last breath was drawn. Faramir would learn and he would be the best younger brother Boromir ever had! They would show their father or die trying.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	30. Elf

Sorry for the delay. Writer's block. Also, it was tough deciding which elf I wanted to write about for this prompt. Here's the elves that I chose. :)

*.*.*

 **2.) Elf**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **145**

Tauriel, the ginger-haired Wood-elf with nerves of steel, waited for this opportunity. The moment when she would become the Captain of the Guard. It was a prestigious honor for any elf to take. She wasn't the only one. There were other elves, more deserving of the title. They worked years, maybe longer than she.

Who would Thranduil choose? Would he choose the more experienced elf? She stood nervously with the other eligible elves. Yes! There was Legolas, scoping the area, searching for any signs of misgivings.

"You!" Thranduil pointed to her. "Step forward." Tauriel did as she was told. She held her head high as Thranduil stared her down. "Yes, you will be the new Captain of the Guard. Don't screw this up, Tauriel."

"I desire not to mess anything up." Tauriel said, not knowing if these words would stay true for days to come.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	31. Dwarf

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfiction story, _The Second Child_. :)

*.*.*

 **3.) Dwarf**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **117**

Gimli wandered for days, not knowing where the path would take him. Eventually the road split in two, with a signpost standing in the middle of the road. One sign read "the shortcut will lead you astray", while the other sign said "the longer road will lead you to victory". Gimli had no need to take the shortcut. It looked dangerous. The longer road looked better. He took the longer road, expecting to return home.

Right away, the longer road proved arduous. He mustn't stop. Yes! There was the door! He took it, proceeding onwards. He reached home, collapsing on the bed. Sleep came almost instantly. He sighed, welcoming the night with happy thoughts. What a day.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	32. Hobbit

Sorry for the delay. I had a writer's block again.

*.*.*

 **1.) Hobbit**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **143**

Frodo stared at the closed wooden chest. It had been so long since he looked at it. He sighed. His parents were gone. They weren't coming back, but then so was he. As a hobbit, Frodo hadn't dreamt of sailing West. Now that moment had come. Sam could go on without him. He would have to. He had a family to raise, a wife and child that loved him.

Frodo held onto the brass latch. He could do this. He just needed to take a breath and look inside. At last, he unlatched the chest and opened it. Inside were valuables his parents left behind, including a wooden horse figurine. Frodo paused, hesitant to let go.

He looked at the wooden horse one last time, before closing the chest's lid. He breathed deeply, finding peace at last. He was ready to move on.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	33. First Breakfast

Sorry for the long delay. I was updating and finishing my fanfic, _The Search for Horcruxes_. :)

*.*.*

 **14.) First Breakfast**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **195**

Frodo ate his first breakfast in silence. There was no point in being happy. His parents had died a few months ago. He should be happy. So, why wasn't he pleased? No! It just felt wrong if he celebrated Yule. Yule meant everything to his parents.

" _Why do you cry, Frodo?" His mother Primula asked. "You need to celebrate Yule with your cousins. You need to get into the holiday spirit."_

" _I don't feel like it this year." Frodo mumbled._

" _Come on! Yule will be fun!" Primula said, nudging him. "Think of it this way: when its over, you can celebrate my life and your father's. We want you to go on. Celebrate! Have fun! Do it for us." She added, lastly, "You deserve to be happy."_

"Here you are." Saradoc Brandybuck said, handing to Frodo a wrapped present. "I hope you like it."

Frodo tore the paper apart, revealing a golden clock. "Wow." His index finger moved across the polished wood frame. This clock was perfect! Just what he asked for!

"Happy Yuletide, Frodo!" Saradoc said, pleased.

"Happy Yuletide." Frodo said, delighted to have something new this year. He couldn't have asked for better.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :) Merry Christmas! :)


	34. Second Breakfast

Sorry for the delay. Writer's block!

*.*.*

 **15.) Second Breakfast**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **131**

Pippin mused over his second breakfast. Oh, how he loved it!

There were plenty of eggs, sausage, maple syrup, and bacon. Lots and lots of bacon! He quite enjoyed the hash browns, too. Nice and tender. And the orange juice… delectable! Divine – right up until the last drop.

NOOO! He wanted more food! He whimpered. There wasn't any more! It was all gone! NOOOO! No, No, No, No, NO! This could _not_ be happening!

"Geez Pippin, calm down!" Merry said, perplexed.

"But I love some second breakfast!" Pippin sobbed.

Frodo shook his head. "It's just food."

"Just – food! No, it's not and let me tell you why—" Pippin said, going into a long, winded conversation over the joys of having second breakfast. It was going to be a long day.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	35. Luncheon

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) This chapter is rated T for language.

*.*.*

 **16.) Luncheon**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **122**

Wil Ohmsford ate his lunch in silence. He'd been in Storlock for a few weeks. He thought of Amberle, the elven princess who sacrificed herself to save the Four Lands. Wil wouldn't forget her. No! He mustn't do that! Luncheon or not, Wil was broken and it was all due to the Elfstones. Allannon had been no help, telling half-truths whenever it suited the situation. Even leaving Amberle to sacrifice herself.

Oh, Wil's blood boiled! He wanted to use the Elfstones again. Magic took away his loved ones! Storlock needed him. He sure as hell wouldn't risk another sacrifice. He'd given up the hero's life. Good riddance!

The Four Lands were saved. He wasn't needed anymore. It was time to move on.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Wil Ohmsford comes from the book, _The Elfstones of Shannara_. This scene is at the beginning of Season 2, of the Spike television show "The Shannara Chronicles".


	36. Tea

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **17.) Tea**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **103**

"TEA?!" The Mad Hatter prepared a cup of tea for the mysterious blonde-haired girl. Alice was her name. There was truly was much to be gained from this meeting. The Mad Hatter burst into tears. He was so thrilled! So happy!

 _Kerplunk!_

The March Hare smacked the Mad Hatter in the head with his furry, grey fist. The Mad Hatter looked out, dazed. He recovered with singing the "Happy Unbirthday" song! Yes, that was fantastic. Now, he just hoped that nothing else went wrong.

"Happy Unbirthday to all!" The Mad Hatter said. Yes, it was going to be a splendid day.

Happy Unbirthday!

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Alice, the Mad Hatter, and the March Hare come from Lewis Carroll's _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and the animated film "Alice in Wonderland".


	37. Dinner

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics and story summaries. :) Thanks goes to LadyPorpoise and LadyLindariel for helping me with ideas for this drabble. :)

*.*.*

 **18.) Dinner**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **117**

Frodo stared at his chicken soup, pitying the bird who became his cooked meal. It was dinnertime, but he didn't feel in the mood to eat. His wounds from the Ring journey pained him still. He concluded that he would have to leave the Shire, leave Middle-earth, for the Undying Lands. Arwen granted him permission to do so, taking her place in the process. Too many thoughts overwhelmed him. Should he truly take this road and say goodbye to his friends?

He ate his chicken soup, at last, feeling a little better inside. Yes, going to the Undying Lands was the right choice. Now, he just needed to break the news to Sam, if he would understand.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	38. Supper

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **19.) Supper**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **115**

Frodo's first hot meal in a while tasted so delicious. Tom Bombadil's wife Goldberry did a good job of preparing the food. He hadn't expected a supper quite like this, but it was worth it. There was plenty of cooked carrots, scrumptious potatoes, delectable spiced boar ribs, and much more food and drink served in fine dishes. He wished he could all of the food, but he quickly became full.

Afterwards, he enjoyed tales woven by Tom and Goldberry, as well as songs that brought the light back into Frodo's life. He couldn't have asked for better hosts. Now he could sleep well, at least until dawn, when he would have to set out again.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	39. Dessert

**20.) Dessert**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **116**

Frodo's Hundred-Weight Feast was spectacular, and the marble cake was divine. It was his dessert for the evening. He couldn't have asked for a better feast than to share it with his closest friends.

"So, when do we eat cake?" Pippin asked, curious.

"Now, now, Pippin. We have to wait our turn!" Merry said, maturely.

"But I'm eager to try some now!" Pippin whined, pretending to be innocent.

"You'll get your share. Here!" Frodo said, handing a piece of cake over to his cousin. He chuckled as Pippin gorged on it. He'd never seen a cousin worthier of such a slice of cake than Pippin was now. It was a splendid time to be a hobbit.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	40. Snack Time!

**21.) Snack Time!**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **167**

Honeydukes was filled with a variety of sweets. From chocolate cauldron cakes to pumpkin pasties, Harry Potter's life was complete. Yes, this was the best sweet shop in all of Hogsmeade Village and he loved every minute of it.

Now, if only he had a girl to share these sweets with… Cho Chang? No. They broke up last week. What about Ginny Weasley? She wasn't doing anything.

"Hey, Harry!" Ginny waved to him.

"Ginny," Harry approached her, "what would you like?"

"Maybe some cauldron cakes and a pumpkin pasty," Ginny said, cheery.

"Let me get those for you," Harry said, passing the Galleons to the shopkeeper.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." The shopkeeper said, handing the sweets over to Harry, who passed the sweet to Ginny.

"Thank you, Harry!" Ginny said, leaving the shop.

Harry sighed. Well, at least he gave Ron's sister candy. Now, if only he could decide what sweets he wanted — oh well. It was snack time anyway and he enjoyed every minute of it!

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Honeydukes Sweet Shop come from the _Harry Potter_ series.


	41. Ice

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a little break. :) This story is sparked by a dream I had recently. :)

*.*.*

 **22.) Ice**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **100**

Frodo tested his fingers. They were like ice, the kind of ice a vampire would possess. In truth, he was a vampire. He enjoyed every minute of it. The night air soothed him. Now, where was an animal he could attack and suck its blood? He zipped through the forest, watching the colors change and the insects move in slow motion. He stopped in front of a tree. There was a tiger, ready to attack its prey.

Frodo licked his lips. That tiger was his now!

He woke up, brushing himself off. It was all a dream, wasn't it? Right?

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	42. Nowhere to Hide

This is based on a dream I had this morning, involving Padmé Amidala and Rey. :) It's an Alternate Universe drabble.

*.*.*

 **36.) Nowhere to Hide**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **307**

Padmé sat in the spaceport, hiding from a group of smugglers. She was five or six years old at the time. Already this brunette-haired girl was getting herself into some stowaway trouble. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention. She cried out in shock upon meeting a green-skinned Gamorrean pig man, who wasn't in the mood to talk.

"What are you doing here?" The Gamorrean soldier asked.

"I came here of my own accord!" Padmé said. "I'm Padmé. I'm an orphan, but I was recently adopted by the Naberrie family. I'm hoping to board a shuttle to Naboo, but I need help getting there. Hold on!" She pulled out a blaster, firing at a turret.

"What are you doing?!" The Gamorrean cried, smugly. He snorted. "Okay, you win little princess! I'll take you to my ship! You can ride up front, but not by the captain and co-pilot's seat!"

"Oh, thank you!" Padmé charged after the Gamorrean, straight for a first-class transport ship. She'd never been inside this ship before. This was neat!

"We'll be arriving in Naboo in twelve parsecs." The Gamorrean said, annoyed.

"Oh, thank you, sir!" Padmé said, all smiles….

….Rey, a brunette-haired young woman, was flung back onto the temple floor. She had never experienced a vision like this one before. Even the words spoken were soft but easily heard.

" _These are your first steps…."_

That man's mysterious voice knew who she was. How?

"What did you see?" Maz Kanata, an orange humanoid, spoke up, joining Rey in the hallway.

Rey stood up, beside herself with worry. "I'm never touching that thing again!" She referred to the lightsaber in the wooden box. Maz understood what she meant, hoping that Rey would someday see the light. She had no idea how right she was until Takodana was attacked by the First Order.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Padmé Amidala and Naboo come from the Star Wars Prequel Trilogy. Rey, Maz, Takodana, and Obi-Wan Kenobi's quote come from "Star Wars: The Force Awakens".


	43. Swelling Rivers

**51.) Swelling Rivers**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **138**

The Nazgul hadn't expected the rivers to swell, expanding into a great torrent. They looked back at the sight of the watery wall crashing down to them. Horses formed out of the water, taking shape and growing steadily with speed. The Ringwraiths' horses jumped, whinnied, and finally charging.

It wasn't enough. The water was too much for them. It surrounded them, overflowing until they could no longer breathe. The Nazgul couldn't believe it: their horses, the wicked horses they had trained at Minas Morgul were gone, ceased to exist. The Nazgul took shape again, fleeing with all haste back to Mordor, where they would soon have a new beast. A fell beast that was even greater and stronger than their previous steeds.

It was the best creation they received from Sauron and they loved every minute of it.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	44. Babbling Brook

Lyra Noakes is my original hobbit character.

*.*.*

 **53.) Babbling Brook**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **491**

Frodo found the perfect spot to rest and read his latest adventure book. The book was on merfolk and corsairs, but it was so interesting that he couldn't stop reading. He had to know what would happen next to the mermaid who met the pirate! What would befall them? What roads would they take, before the story's end?

The babbling brook was pleasant enough, but somehow Frodo didn't think it was the most peaceful spot. At least the waterfalls gave him comfort, even though he wouldn't dare attempt to swim anytime soon. Why was he so afraid of water?

"Excuse me," a fair hobbitess with brown hair and blue eyes stopped and looked at him, "is this spot taken?"

Frodo smiled. Finally! A friendly face. "No. Not at all. Come and sit down, if you wish." He patted the grassy spot next to him, allowing the hobbitess to join him. She did, grinning widely in his direction.

"It's quiet here." The hobbitess said, calmly. "If only the world were calm."

"Ah!" Frodo nodded. "Sometimes, we can't pick and choose our battles."

"I suppose that's true." The hobbitess sighed. "I'm Lyra Noakes. I live not far from here." Frodo shrugged. "Hey!" Lyra suggested, "Why don't you come to my house? I'm sure it would be more comforting than here. You wouldn't be out in the wilderness."

"A hobbit who doesn't like the wild?" Frodo asked, stunned. "How come?"

Lyra shrugged. "There isn't anything going on in these woods. Just a few animals looking for food. I've seen bears come through here, but they've all gone away now." She placed a hand on Frodo's. "I like you, Frodo Baggins."

"What?" Frodo asked. "How do you know my name?" He asked now, curious. "Am I asleep?"

"Is it your desire to meet strange women in the woods?" Lyra asked, smiling.

"You're not strange." He admitted, sheepishly.

"And you're not a typical hobbit," Lyra told him, calmly. "It's time to wake up."

"Huh?" Frodo asked, confused. His eyes widened when she kissed him on the lips. It was so unexpected… and yet, he enjoyed it. A shame that he felt sleep overcome his thoughts—

He woke up, laying in bed. The kiss haunted him. Lyra was so beautiful. If only he could meet a woman like her, hobbitess or otherwise. He had his ideas on what woman he would want in his life… still, he couldn't help but wonder who she would be. It was just a random woman, wasn't it?

.

Frodo wandered through Hobbiton, searching for the nearest gazebo to sit down and take a breath. The dream was still fresh in his mind. Why couldn't he get over it?

"Hullo!" A female voice carried in the air. Frodo looked up, staring at the brunette-haired, blue-eyed hobbitess. No! It couldn't be! "I'm Lyra Noakes. May I sit with you?"

And so, the tale began again. This time, Frodo hoped it would end well.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	45. Stream

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **52.) Stream**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **127**

The stream trickled to life, laughing as it passed by the bank, where the unicorn drank his fill of water. Lightfoot enjoyed this part of the river when it was shallow and easy to traverse across Springdale. He wanted so much to be a part of the land. He sighed, missing his uncle. If only Cara would understand how he felt. He wondered if she did.

Still, he couldn't bear the thought of having to go on without his uncle to aide him. Though Moonheart was a tough unicorn, he never stopped guiding Lightfoot, even when he didn't show it. Lightfoot wondered who would take Moonheart's place and where they could begin this new journey.

Lightfoot feared he would never know. Some things were meant to be.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Cara Diana Hunter, Lightfoot, Moonheart, and Springdale come from Bruce Coville's _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series.


	46. The Lake

**54.) The Lake**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **136**

Frodo looked on at the Lake, imagining all sorts of possibilities. Flashbacks drew him to the Dead Marshes. Seeing those dead bodies float in the water, the screams he heard in the air, witnessing loses a day. He wanted the pain to stop! Anything to take him away from this place….

….he came to, seeing the Lake in a different perspective. A happier time when he and Bilbo went out fishing. Yes! That was good! Think about the fish!

It wasn't enough to stop the bad memories from resurfacing! The pain, the disease, and sickness. Would it ever cease? He wanted so much to return to tranquil times. Seeing the Shire at peace was enough. Now he could move on and hope these memories did not return. For surely, if they did, how would he cope?

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	47. Fairy

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) I rewrote this drabble because it had similarities to the Silmarillion fan film "Ranger", and I wanted this to be more original for a fanfiction story. So, here's the updated version. Same prompt, different drabble. :)

*.*.*

 **93.) Fairy**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **148**

Frodo stumbled across a glen in the middle of Tookland. He hardly knew where he was, and yet he couldn't stop. He hid behind a bush, watching fairies dance among a spring. They were tall, elegant, beautiful. If only this hobbit could stay here longer. Then his life would be complete—

Frodo woke up, astonished it was just a dream. Or was it? He looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom in Bag End. No! Where were the fairies? Oh, if only he could see them again, learn the fate of his Took ancestor, why he chose to marry a fairy, and why the Tooks longed for adventures.

Frodo wanted to know all this, but it was out of his grasp. He breathed in and out, doing his best to calm down. He couldn't calm down. He decided that he would see elves again, wherever they ran.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	48. Defeat

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **89.) Defeat**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **117**

"NOOO!" Rex the green toy dinosaur screamed out in agony. This was the fifth time he lost – all because of Zurg! That wicked Zurg defeated him again! "How could this happen?! This is the worst day of my life!"

He sighed, lowering his head in shame. He really wanted to beat this game, but how could he do that? He needed longer arms—

He gasped! He just had a perfect thought! If he had longer arms, he would save the day and defeat Zurg! Yes! It was a perfect idea! Nothing could go wrong there—

"Hahahahahahah!" Zurg laughed as the game ended.

Blast! Rex would try again and hopefully beat this game! He could dream, couldn't he?

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Rex, Buzz Lightyear, Zurg, and the Buzz Lightyear video game comes from the Disney/Pixar movie "Toy Story 2".


	49. A Kingdom of Jewels

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) Characters from _The Hobbit_ make their appearances in this drabble. :)

*.*.*

 **37.) A Kingdom of Jewels**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **135**

Thorin Oakenshield, the dwarf who reclaimed Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, now stood inside the crafter's hall. There were so many jewels here, so few that could be counted at once, but so many that it would give a dwarf a run for his money! At least, that's what Thorin thought when he first saw the white gems of Erebor! Oh, if only he could see the Elven-king Thranduil's face when he learned that he had captured all the jewels!

There was no way Thorin was letting an elf, even an Elven-king, reclaim the jewels. These jewels were what Thranduil wanted, and that was just what the dwarf prince would use as leverage to keep the Lonely Mountain. He just didn't plan on dying in order to secure claim to Erebor. No, not in the least.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	50. Heart of the Mountain

I'm in the dwarf mood right now. So, here's another drabble with our favorite dwarf, Thorin Oakenshield, before the events of _The Hobbit_. :)

*.*.*

 **40.) Heart of the Mountain**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **146**

The Arkenstone. It was a name Thorin had heard before. It had been so long ago since he'd seen the Heart of the Mountain. All he knew was that it remained in Erebor, under the fire drake Smaug's guard. Thorin seethed in rage! He would have to get the Arkenstone back, but it was too far away!

Thorin assembled a company of dwarves to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. But how were they to get inside without the dragon noticing them? Gandalf the Grey had a suggestion: why not find a burglar to retrieve the jewel for them? Thorin agreed, only to find himself teaming up with Bilbo Baggins, a reluctant adventurer who tested his every whim. Thorin would not forget the hobbit, nor the deeds they achieved on their quest. He was glad to have met a new friend and comrade, even until his last breath.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	51. Fish Tank

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **26.) Fish Tank**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **148**

"Do DO do do, do DO! Laaa lalala la la!" Dory the blue-tang fish sang to herself. She loved the ocean! It was her place of Zen, her home away from home… no! That wasn't right! The ocean _was_ her home! Of course! Why would she think differently?

"Dory!" Marlin the clownfish dived towards her, throwing her off-guard.

"Watch it!" Dory complained. She panted, realizing who she was talking to. "I'm sorry, Marlin! I feel like I'm in a fish tank!"

"Hey Dory, you wanna play?" Nemo the clownfish and Marlin's son called out to her.

" _Nemo!_ Of course, I'll play with you!" Dory cried in excitement, diving straight for him.

Marlin shook his head, sighing in relief. "I can't complain there." He called out to his son, "Hey Nemo! Let me join you!" He zipped towards Nemo and Dory. It was going to be a great day!

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Dory's humming song, Dory, Marlin, and Nemo are from the Disney/Pixar films "Finding Nemo" and "Finding Dory".


	52. Run Out

**30.) Run Out**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **121**

What was Severus Snape thinking? Granted, this task was most important to him. He wanted to make Albus Dumbledore proud! And yet, the thought about making a pipe bomb turn into a sandwich was a good idea at the time.

"Pastrami, ham, chicken… lettuce, tomatoes…." Snape smiled. He had to add one more ingredient, ".…mayonnaise. Everything works well with mayonnaise!" He cackled, dabbling the creamy mixture onto the bread, before placing it on top of the sandwich.

There! His creation was complete and fitted with a timer. The pipe bomb was truly a splendid thing to behold!

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore!" Snape shouted, running out the door with the sandwich. It was time to show the Headmaster what he concocted.

Bon Appetit!

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

The ticking sandwich is from TeamStarKid's play "A Very Potter Musical". Severus Snape is from J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ book series.


	53. Resources

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **27.) Resources**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **103**

Arathorn observed what little resources he and the Sons of Elrond collected. They would be enough until they reached the Dúnedain's safe hold. And yet, it didn't stop the onslaught of orcs nor the song the blades when they clashed with each other. For Arathorn, this wasn't just a battle that needed to be won. It was a battle that would ensure the safety of the Dúnedain. He would do everything in his power to make sure the orcs didn't return to their master, Sauron, Dark Lord of Mordor. If they did, if Arathorn and his kinsman prevailed, then no one was safe.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	54. Pixie

**95.) Pixie**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **331**

Bilbo was gone, leaving Bag End to Frodo. The only thing Frodo had was the smial, with its many rooms and hallways. Frodo's journey took him to the study, where he rearranged everything. He did not expect to find much. He could hardly say that he would find anything at all.

Wait. What was this book that fell across his lap? It was a book on fairies and pixies. How about that? But why was this book in Bilbo's study?

Was his uncle thinking of searching for these creatures? Frodo had to know! He stood up and proceeded into the parlor, coming face to face with a ball of light. It was so beautiful, as was its peaceful music. Soon, the ball changed into a woman wearing a blue gown and donned in iridescent wings.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, stunned and amazed by her.

"I am the Blue Fairy." The Blue Fairy said. "I will not keep you long. You will wake up soon. You wish to know the secrets about the pixies and the fairies. This must not be so. There are some secrets that must remain hidden."

"Why can't I know?" Frodo asked, alarmed.

"Because it would be dangerous!" The Blue Fairy cried. She calmed down a moment later "I will give you some much-needed advice: do not seek out the fairies or the pixies. Know that we are here and we will come to your aide when the time is ripe." She said last, as Frodo drifted off to sleep, "Frodo, awaken."

.

Frodo came to with a stunning revelation. What had he just experience?! It couldn't be! And yet, it was. Respect nature. Do not learn its secrets. This is what he discovered during that dream. It left him wanting more. He had to find the fairies and the pixies. That would settle his nerves… no, that wasn't right.

He sighed, wondering if he would find the fairies and the pixies. Sadly, he would never know.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

The Blue Fairy is from the Disney movie "Pinocchio".


	55. White Gems

**42.) White Gems**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **119**

Thranduil stomped his foot. Thorin would pay for his treachery! All the Elven-king wanted was those white gems, the ones most treasured to him. Was that too much to ask?! Did he not give his word that the dwarves would be kept safe and sound, should they ever attempt to reach the Lonely Mountain? He only wanted to delay them, so he could get his prize!

Those gems were valuable to him. They belonged to his wife and Legolas' mother. And yet, that wasn't the only reason he wanted them back in his halls. Greed certainly had an eye on this Elven-king and he would see to it that his treasure was well guarded until the end of time.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	56. Knights

**75.) Knights**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **272**

Pippin rode until the sun set across the deep horizon. He had to reach the knighting ceremony on time! There would be a slew of knights arriving at the Three-Farthing Stone, where they would duel for Diamond Took's hand in marriage. He couldn't resist! If she wanted a knight, then why not him? He was the Tower Guard of Minas Tirith after all!

At last! He made it to the Three-Farthing Stone. There was a crowd of hobbits already gathered. He looked up as Diamond's father made a proclamation.

"Who'll triumph? Who will win my daughter's heart?" He announced.

"I'll do it!" Pippin surprised the crowd, getting their attention. He moved to the front of the crowd, right before Diamond and her father. "I will win Diamond's heart! If there is an ounce of my blood to spare, I will take it! Yes, siree, I will win her heart!"

He smiled. Diamond blushed. Diamond's father was troubled. He whispered to his daughter, "Dear child, is Pippin Took the hobbit you seek?"

"Why yes, father, he is!" Diamond rushed up to Pippin and kissed him on the lips. Oh, this was a triumph! A triumph, indeed….

….Pippin awoke from his dream with a smile. His heart raced inside his chest. His breathing heavy. Oh, if only this moment could last longer… it already did, for Diamond brought to him the most scrumptious pie he ever saw. It tasted like apples. Wait. It was an apple pie?

He looked out the window for reassurance, only to discover an elderly hobbitess cackling. In her hand was a basket of red apples, which she ate fondly.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	57. Torn

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **34.) Torn**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **122**

Maleficent couldn't believe it. Her wings… they were literally torn from her body. The pain was so intense. She screamed in agony, feeling every bone in her body quake, especially in her shoulder blades and back, where her feathery brown wings had been.

How could the man she loved do this to her? Loved. It certainly seemed like the right word for the situation. She could hardly move, hardly breathe. Oh, she would get Stefan back, but first, she needed to walk and then figure out a plan.

She crawled, feeling every fiber in her being shake. The pain was now her friend, from this point on until she got her wings back. And she would get them back, no matter what!

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

This version of Maleficent is from the 2014 Disney film "Maleficent".


	58. Stocked Up

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) This drabble is rated T for language and drinking.

*.*.*

 **28.) Stocked Up**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **202**

Athos checked the supply of ale. Good! The innkeeper just stocked up the crates, putting them in the cellar for safe keeping. Just what he needed in France to make himself a filthy drunk! That's all he needed, after losing Anne de Breuil years ago when he discovered she was a convicted criminal.

"Athos, you need to come and see this," it was Aramis, passing a green bottle of wine to him.

"Does it have anything to do with the ale?" Athos asked, facing the Musketeer with intrigued eyes.

"No. But you need to see this," Aramis said, leading his drunken friend out of the cellar.

Athos followed without question, finding himself in the dining area, where Porthos was making an absolute fool of himself. The man was clearly drunk, but what did it matter? Just as long as the bastard was happy, then nothing more needed to be said.

"I'll be in my room!" Athos said, taking a swig of wine, before retiring upstairs. He belched, bursting into his room and throwing his wine bottle at a vase. The bottle smashed against the wall, its purple liquid spraying against the wall. He reclined on the bed, lost to his drunken thoughts.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Athos, Porthos, and Aramis are from Alexander Dumas' book, _The Three Musketeers_.


	59. Stock Down

This one goes to Adeleidhis, since her idea was having Thranduil and Anakin Skywalker meet, just to see what they would say to one another. This is the drabble that came from it. :)

*.*.*

 **29.) Stock Down**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **352**

Thranduil checked his PSP. Yes, the stock was down! Good! Now, maybe those pesky dwarves would leave him alone!

"Thranduil, I have a thought," Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi with the brown mullet hair and donned in black Jedi robes, said with ease. "Why don't you quit being a regal king for a day and go out and fight those orcs?"

"I do not need your help," Thranduil said, checking his PSP again.

"Come on! I think it would be great!" Anakin said, chipper.

"No thank you," Thranduil said, hardly paying attention to him.

Anakin brandished his blue lightsaber, sticking the beam in front of Thranduil. "I asked you a question."

"You didn't ask me anything, boy." Thranduil snarled. "Get that lightsaber out of my face."

"You get yours out of mine," Anakin said, testing him in a joking manner.

"Are you willing to test me? You're out of your league." The Elven-king said, testy himself.

"Is that a duel?" The Jedi asked, curious.

"It certainly is. I have my own lightsaber! Look at this!" Thranduil pressed a button on his wood cased hilt, showing up a bigger red lightsaber. "Just look at it, see?"

"Wow! I'm impressed. Do you make lightsabers that big?" Anakin smirked, jumping.

"Then you shouldn't test people, boy!" Thranduil threw the lightsaber across the room. Anakin raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"One down, two to go," Anakin said, pleased and interested in Thranduil's affairs. "Are we done?"

"Do not test me like that again!" Thranduil murmured, making his threat clear. "I swear I will cut you down before the end, and you will not be the sorrier."

"Well, I suppose that's the end of that discussion." Anakin turned off his lightsaber, stowing it on his belt. "Shall we make dinner?"

Thranduil smirked. "I'll make my own." He walked out of the throne room without another word.

Anakin shook his head, hardly believe what just happened. "What was that about? Thranduil upset over petty arguments. Oh well! I'll take myself out of this conversation." And he walked out of the throne room, deciding that some things were best left unsaid.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Anakin Skywalker is from George Lucas' "Star Wars" series.


	60. Saved

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) This drabble is inspired by Two Steps from Hell's song "Star Sky". :) Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me brainstorm this drabble. :) It is much appreciated. :)

*.*.*

 **33.) Saved**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **156**

Glorfindel swung his sword, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He could have saved Gondolin. He could have done it all! And yet, he failed at death's grasp. Oh, why did it have to be death that killed him? And then being brought back was something else entirely, according to Manwë.

He didn't ask to return, and yet, here he was mastering his blade again. Oh, the sword sang with fierceness, filling his heart with joy. He loved this weapon more than anything! He refused to let it go. And now, he had a new purpose: to help Elrond in his task to defeat Sauron. That is if he could stop swinging his sword and do something! But wasn't he pretty enough to defeat the Balrog?

Glorfindel questioned this as he sheathed his sword, keen on meeting the Elven Lord, who was at a meeting of the White Council, which presided several stories above his head.


	61. Full

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **31.) Full**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **102**

All Porthos wanted was good food and pleasurable company. The meal was everything he could have asked for! Fresh cooked carrots, scrumptious heaps of cooked chicken legs, hot green peas, silky mashed potatoes, and more. He cringed at the thought of eating all this food by himself, but why not? He was willing to take the challenge, even if it meant gaining a few pounds.

"Alright! Let's eat!" Porthos cried, digging into his meal.

"Do you want to tell him?" Aramis asked Athos, curious.

"No, let's leave him to it!" Athos drank down his beer. "He'll be too full to think otherwise."

*.*.*

 **References:**

Athos, Porthos, and Aramis are from Alexandre Dumas' book, _The Three Musketeers_.


	62. Hearth

**41.) Hearth**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **112**

Frodo slept in front of the hearth. The flames licked the smoky air, bringing warmth to his heart. He wanted this moment to continue, as he dreamt of women dance amongst the fire. It was so peaceful that he wanted to join in. And so he danced until morning, when his thoughts were disturbed.

Something was coming. He opened his eyes and looked at Bag End's front green door. There was a knock. He ran to open it, discovering a most trustworthy friend.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried, hugging the white-robed wizard. A smile creased across Gandalf's face. This was a joyous time to be a hobbit, and Frodo would remember this moment always.


	63. Armory

**72.) Armory**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **113**

Bilbo's first reaction to the Lonely Mountain's armory was shock and awe. Shock because he hadn't expected dwarves to be so cunning and brave. Awe because of all these suits of armor, the weapons, and the mithril shirt Thorin Oakenshield gave to him, the day when they would defend Erebor from the Men and Elves, was more than gold or jewels.

It was something special. A gamble between friends. A deal that could never be broken. Bilbo would hang onto the mithril shirt until the day came when his nephew, Frodo Baggins, would receive the shirt on his journey to bring the One Ring to Mordor and defeat Sauron once and for all.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield are from J.R.R. Tolkien's book, _The Hobbit_.


	64. Fog Bank

**50.) Fog Bank**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **206**

Elizabeth Swann stared out at the open ocean. The fog bank was thick for this time of year, and yet she was determined to see this through. She just didn't count upon finding a strange boy a floating on a raft, right in the middle of the wreckage. Oh, what could she do? Should she obey her father's wishes and not bring the boy ashore? What if he needed her?

There was only one thing to do!

She climbed on top of the wood rail, held her breath, and leapt into the water. The water was cold, but also hot, thanks to the scorching flames. She swam as fast as her legs could carry her, reaching the raft in time to see the boy open his eyes. He coughed and sputtered, letting water out of his lungs. The way he stared at her was unnerving. Was this a dream? It certainly looked that way.

"I'm Elizabeth Swann," Elizabeth introduced herself.

"Will Turner," the boy said, weakly.

Elizabeth smiled, letting the boy know, with a touch of her hand, that he was fine. The last thing she remembered, before waking up in her warm bed, was seeing Will collapse on the raft, falling asleep in an instant.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner are from the Disney film series, "Pirates of the Caribbean".


	65. Castle

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **49.) Castle**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **122**

Pippin looked at his new castle in wonder. He couldn't believe it! He was King and already he had a castle all to his own! Now he really felt like he belonged somewhere. Now, he could enjoy time with Diamond Took.

"Your majesty," one of the hobbits showed to him a blueprint, "we're moving the garrison here. What are your orders?"

"We'll build a moat," Pippin said with a smile.

"A moat? Sir?" the hobbit asked, confused.

"I think a moat is a good idea!" Diamond wrapped her arms around Pippin, all smiles. "It'll give us more time to think."

"I like that!" Pippin said, kissing her with the fondest kiss imaginable. Ah! It was such a good time to be king!


	66. Harvest

**48.) Harvest**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **115**

Farmer Maggot looked at the crops he planted. They were nearly fully grown. The harvest was almost ready. The last thing he wanted to see was little rascals invading his farm, stealing his precious crops.

No! Wait. There was someone invading his crops.

"Grip, Wolf, Fang, sick 'em!" Maggot said, releasing his dogs. It only took the dogs about three minutes for them to find the little rascal, Frodo Baggins. Oh, Farmer Maggot would teach him a lesson the lad wouldn't forget, even if it meant scaring the lad away for many, many years.

And yet, in the end it was worth it, for Frodo Baggins and Farmer Maggot would eventually become friends with time.


	67. Mining

**44.) Mining**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **143**

Grumpy found no pleasure in working in the mines, and yet he loved it! The mines were a dwarf's trade. Without the mines, where would the Seven Dwarfs be? Honestly, if he had to choose between a woman and a mine, he'd choose the mine!

He just didn't count on meeting Snow White. That was awful! The last thing he wanted was to have a woman around, taking care of himself and the dwarves. They were nothing but trouble….

….so, why was he growing attached to her? She cooked and cleaned, sure, but there was also a need. Maybe he had it all wrong. Maybe Snow White was the right lady to care for him and open his aching heart up a bit? Oh, he wanted to be wrong, and yet, he couldn't, not after she kissed him twice and finally said farewell.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Grumpy and Snow White are from Disney's first feature film "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs".


	68. Iron Ore

**43.) Iron Ore**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **124**

The dwarves of Erebor pounded and worked in the underground network. They were determined to find something of interest, something that would prove their loyalty to King Thror! Iron Ore? No. They had plenty of that tucked away in the mountains' tunnel network. No. They needed something a bit more valuable, something to show the king that their work had not been for naught.

It only took one more beat against the rock, one more pounding, to discover something far more precious. The Jewel of the Universe. The Heart of the Mountain. The Arkenstone. They found it, and not a moment to lose, for when King Thror saw the gemstone he knew this was worth all the weight of silver and gold in Erebor.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Thror is found in J.R.R. Tolkien's book, _The Hobbit_.


	69. Trees

**45.) Trees**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **223**

Treebeard moved slowly through Fangorn Forest. He heard rumors of a flower guardian watching over his forest, keeping the trees safe, but he could hardly understand how a flower guardian, who came all the way from Narnia, would bother visiting his forest. Surely, there must be a reason for her arrival. He would find out soon enough, even if he would have to scour the whole forest, looking for her.

There she was! The cherry tree guardian with her pink petals leaving the tree. Treebeard huffed. He would have to confront her and see what was wrong.

"What is it, Dryad?" Treebeard asked the creature, curious. "Who are you?"

"I am Lyra," the Dryad introduced herself. "This forest is in danger. It will not be long before the world forgets about us. We are from an ancient time, a time that no longer exists. But I do have hope: help us remember the trees and we will not go away. We as talking trees and beings have one life. In time, someone new will find us again. Until then, we must go away."

"I feared as much would happen," Treebeard sighed, depressed. "But, there is still hope, right?"

"Yes. In time, all things will be new." The Dryad floated away, disappearing through a small gold portal and leaving the realm of Middle-earth behind.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Dryad is from C.S. Lewis' book series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_.


	70. Farms

**46.) Farms**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **106**

Samwise Gamgee observed the farms, scattered across the Shire. It was nice to see the crops grow, as children grew. He couldn't have asked to be a better father. He looked at the farms one last time, before riding back to Hobbiton.

All the while, he kept thinking: where's Mr. Frodo? Did he make it to the Undying Lands? What if something happened to him? What if Gandalf and Bilbo didn't make it? He kept pondering these questions as he arrived at Bag End. The questions could wait. Now, he could enjoy time spent with his family, that was all that mattered to him right now.


	71. Grain

**47.) Grain**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **118**

Belco Brockhouse collected another sack of grain, putting it in his wheelbarrow for safe keeping. Old Sally would be expecting his return. He would not go without grain. That pig couldn't stand to be alone, not without him. And so, he made the journey from Tuckborough to the grain house in Hobbiton. It was worth the trip and now he had what he gathered.

"Time to go!" Belco declared, moving his wheelbarrow back to the road.

He just made it to his house when he heard nothing. Odd! Usually the pig was up at this hour! He checked everywhere but couldn't find her.

"Oh blast! Old Sally is gone again!" Belco cried, fed up with his pig's wanderings.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Belco Brockhouse is from the Standing Stones game "The Lord of the Rings Online".


	72. Light

**55.) Light**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **109**

Anakin's mechanical hand touched the emitter. All the parts were here, sitting on the workbench until he was ready. And he was ready. The Light Side of the Force would guide his actions towards crafting a new weapon. All he needed to do was relax and concentrate.

The second he closed, Anakin felt tendrils of the Force snake their way towards the parts. Each part, plus the kyber crystal, wove and shaped into a brand-new object. Soon, the process was complete. He opened his eyes and took his weapon, igniting the blue blade and listening to its hum.

He smirked, glad to have constructed a new lightsaber at last!


	73. Good

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) This drabble revolves around my OC red dragonoid, Parker Dooley | Maranguan. :)

*.*.*

 **57.) Good**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **172**

Parker sat on a flat slab of rock, pondering over recent events. Frodo was fine, but that meeting with Parker's former self left the dragonoid speechless. He honestly did not expect to find himself meeting his younger self, let alone his younger self knowing he was here and what quest he and his hobbit friend were undertaking. What happened the last time he came to this town? He distinctly remembered seeing a ghost of himself and Frodo speaking to his older self—

No way! The connection was made clear, but to what point? He knew his younger self would turn evil, but how that happened scared him. He knew he was a good dragonoid. He could sense the goodness in him, the lightheartedness of his changed self that he simply couldn't hide.

Maybe some things would come to pass or none of it. He didn't know. What he did know was that he needed to face Frodo Baggins and explain everything to him, before his younger self took advantage of the situation.


	74. Angel

**60.) Angel**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **105**

Clara Stahlbaum had been a perfect angel. Now, it was time to celebrate. The Christmas party, the one her parents held every year on Christmas Eve, was ready to start. It was also around this time that she would make sure she was extra good. She just didn't count on her younger brother, Fritz, spoiling her perfect day or meeting Godfather Drosselmeyer and his nephew, who was a treasure. What made this night even more special was the Nutcracker she received from Drosselmeyer.

It was perfect! Now, if only the Nutcracker could talk, walk, and take her away to his kingdom. That would be blissful.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Clara Stahlbaum, Clara's brother Fritz, Godfather Drosselmeyer, Drosselmeyer's nephew, and the Nutcracker are from Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's play, "The Nutcracker".


	75. Good King

Okay. So, we've seen Aragorn as the Bad King. Now, it's time to switch it and see how Aragorn does as… well, being King Elessar. :) Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **61.) Good King**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **170**

Elessar sat on his throne, welcoming travelers and foreign dignitaries. Among these dignitaries was the Princess from Dol Amroth, Lothíriel, accompanied by Éomer, the new king of Rohan and one of Elessar's closest friends. He would speak with him in due time.

"Yes, thank you for your lovely gifts," Elessar said to the dignitary who delivered a crate filled with live chickens. "I am sure we will put these chickens to use."

"Likewise, my lord." The dignitary bowed and passed the crate over to one of the servants, who set the crate down.

Elessar stood up, approaching Éomer and Lothíriel. "How are you? Enjoying your time at Minas Tirith?"

"It's very promising, my lord," the princess answered, smiling. "I see you have a lot of dignitaries."

"I do." Elessar said, smiling. He whispered to Éomer, "You've picked a good one."

"Why thank you, my lord," Éomer said, blushing.

"You're welcome." Elessar said, returning to his throne and continuing his conversations with the other dignitaries.

A king's work is never done.


	76. Good Queen

**77.) Good Queen**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **182**

Thranduil stood before his wife's grave. His wife had been a good queen and a good mother to their son, Legolas, before her untimely death at the hands of the orcs. He didn't know how he could cope without his wife to guide him, lead him out of the darkness and into the dawning of a new day.

Wait. Was he a vampire now? No, he needed to focus on his wife! What would his wife say or do if she knew he was distracted? Oh, look! A bat! No, he needed to focus.

"Ada, you need a break," Legolas said, snapping Thranduil out of his trance.

"Hmm?" Thranduil looked up. His son patted him on the shoulder. It was the only comfort he had that day, allowing him to focus on something new, as he moved away from his wife's tomb. "Yes. Let us go and see what Tauriel has in store for us."

"Knowing her, she's probably killed a few orcs and stopped a few spiders from passing through Mirkwood!" Legolas laughed.

"One can only hope, son," Thranduil said, grinning.


	77. Taller than the Rest

Thanks goes to Eldhoron and Adeleidhis for helping me out with this drabble. :)

*.*.*

 **85.) Taller than the Rest**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **284**

Thranduil sat on his throne, enjoying the pleasantries of his kingly life. Yes, being an elven king was the most splendid thing he ever saw! It made him taller than the rest! And this mirror was his only friend.

"For you, my lord," a servant said, handing him a green potion. The liquid smelled horrible, but the Elven-king dowsed the drink in no time at all!

He felt strange, like every bone in his body hurt like ice and his throat became thirsty! Well, no time to waste! He grabbed the servant and bit his throat, drinking his blood until the servant fell limp and collapsed on the floor. Thranduil licked his lips. The blood was so good, so yummy. Who should he attack next?

He zipped across the Woodland Realm, keen on meeting everyone and biting their necks! His fever broke and his throat was quenched. Ah, it was so good to be a vampire! And his reflection… no longer showed! What? NO! His beautiful reflection was gone… was he dead… was he… alive—

"My lord?" The servant brought him back to the present. There was a bowl filled with food right before his eyes. Thranduil took the bowl, hesitant to eat the soup.

"Is this food safe? It won't turn me into a vampire," Thranduil asked, curious.

"No, my lord. The chef checked the food. It's all good!" The servant bowed, pleased. "Have a good day!" He walked away with good intentions.

Thranduil tried the soup. The cabbage was so good as was the shellfish. Yes, he was taller than the rest, but also the best Elven-king that ever roamed the Woodland Realm! Now, he could go back to work with ease!


	78. Island

**91.) Island**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **215**

Moana tied off the sail. She was ready to go, to head out to worlds unknown. She gasped at the sight of the spiral symbol painted on the beige sail. It belonged to the ocean and the ocean was where she needed to head out, if she wanted to restore the heart to Te Fiti.

"Okay Moana, you can do this!" Moana charged onto her boat, prepared for the journey. Now, she needed to do was keep her wits about her and she was good. But where was she supposed to go?

 _Trust your heart. Find Maui. Get him to restore the heart! You can do this!_ Her grandmother's words played through her mind, giving her good vibes.

"I am Moana and I _can_ do this!" Moana said, surprising herself when she was thrown back by the sail's wooden post. She hadn't counted on that! She huffed, not giving up. "Te Fiti, Maui, here I come! Whoa!" Another kick from the sail! Okay, she could get this! At last, she managed to tie off the sail, float away from her island, and start her journey.

She laughed, not letting anything stand in her way now! But what danger could she possibly run into this time? She hardly knew. She was just relieved to get going.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Moana, Moana's Grandmother, Maui, the Ocean, and Te Fiti is from the Disney movie "Moana".


	79. Cards

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) This drabble is based off the extinct Walt Disney World attraction "The Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management". :)

*.*.*

 **71.) Cards**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **133**

Iago, the red parrot, loved his perch! He loved it so much that he invited Zazu, the blue hornbill, over for tea and cards. It was the best thing he could do, next to being inside the tiki room, where all the managers worked.

"Zazu, I can't imagine anyplace better for all these crackers!" Iago said, stuffing his face with salty crackers. "This is the life!"

Zazu laughed. "Why yes, my friend! This is the best life for any parrot." He flew towards the railing, determined to leave. "Well, I'll see you later!"

"Wait a minute! Aren't you going to stay?" Iago asked, confused.

"Sorry, Iago. The Pridelands call me home!" Zazu flew off, leaving the parrot be.

"Oh well. More for me!" Iago said, digging into his bag and eating more crackers.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Zazu is from Disney's animated film trilogy, "The Lion King". Iago is from Disney's animated film "Aladdin".


	80. Chess

**68.) Chess**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **236**

Harry Potter thought long and hard over his next move. Wizard's Chess was a fun game to play, but it was cutthroat and required skill, as well as knowledge. He loved playing Wizard's Chess with his best friend, Ron Weasley, and other Gryffindors, almost as much as he loved visiting Hagrid, the Gamekeeper for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school they were now attending.

It was only a matter of time before he decided what his next move would be. At last, he found a spot to put his bishop, blocking his opponent's move and winning the game!

"Checkmate!" Harry cried, smiling.

Dean Thomas shrugged. "That's okay. I'm done playing Wizard's Chess for today." He said, putting away the chessboard and pieces.

"Harry!" Hermione Granger, the bushy-haired witch and another of Harry's friends, entered the Gryffindor Common Room. She approached Harry, determined to speak to him, "We need to talk. It's about the Triwizard Tournament!"

"See you later, Harry!" Dean walked away, carrying the chessboard.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked, curious. "Dobby might come here any minute with the gillyweed!"

"I know, and I just wanted to say 'good luck'. I'll see you at the Black Lake," Hermione said, standing up and waving to him.

"Yeah. See you later!" Harry said, realizing it was time to go, but not before the House Elf named Dobby apparated into the common room with the gillyweed.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Dobby, Gillyweed, and the Triwizard Tournament all appear in J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ book series.


	81. Checkers

This drabble is inspired by the Disney video game, "Animated Storybook: Hercules". :)

*.*.*

 **69.) Checkers**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **142**

Hades never expected checkers to be quite like the real world. The pieces were in place. Now, he could play with Pain and Panic, before pulling off world domination! He made the first move, cackling in delight. Now, he would have those pieces and rule Olympus!

"NOOOOO!" Hades' blue flames ignited on his head. He was furious that Panic, the green imp, made that move! He took his queen! Oh, Hades would get him for that, just as soon as he calmed down. "Another round?" He smirked in wicked delight at his two imps, his minions, who held onto each other in fright. Hades chuckled. Now, he was getting somewhere. "This game is going nowhere. Let's take over Olympus now!" He glided out of the room, looking back to find Pain and Panic following him in distress.

Finally, things were looking up!

*.*.*

 **References:**

Hades, Pain, and Panic are from Disney's animated film, "Hercules".


	82. Battlefield

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **73.) Battlefield**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **130**

It was a never-ending battle for Riku. A battle he knew he needed to win.

It was here at the Keyblade Graveyard. It was here, on the battlefield, where the Keyblade War was fought and nearly won by Xehanort, in order to form Kingdom Hearts. That was the last thing Riku wanted, partially due to the fact that Xehanort was beyond help.

Riku wouldn't give up. He'd find a way with King Mickey by his side, fighting the darkness. But first he needed to leave this Graveyard. He had enough sorrow for one day. He knew he needed to return to his own battle against the heartless. He'd win, just like so many before him. Now was not the time to give up hope. Now, was the time for action!

*.*.*

 **References:**

Riku and Xehanort are from Square Enix and Disney's video game series, "Kingdom Hearts". Mickey Mouse is from Disney.


	83. Master

**64.) Master**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **139**

Sauron was the Master of the One Ring! All the powers he could ever contain were now his to fulfill! Yes! He was _so_ good and so bad! Now, all he could do was plant a seed of evil into every heart and then, success! Successfully rich, no doubt in his mind.

But first, he needed a lackey. Someone he could boss around. Hmm… who to choose? Who _to_ choose?! Oh wait! He got it! Why not that sniveling white-robed wizard Saruman? That wizard was causing nothing but trouble. Hmm… yes, he could use the One Ring as bait to get Saruman to be his lackey. Yes! Then he could rule Saruman's heart and mind, convincing him that this was right.

And once he got Saruman back for all he did… _bam!_ Sauron would axe him from the job!


	84. Time Spent Alone

**80.) Time Spent Alone**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **200**

Anakin moved through the Jedi Temple in vain. Even though he was a Padawan, what he did to the Tusken Raiders was worse than he imagined. He acted out of anger, due to losing his mother, who was imprisoned by the Tusken Raiders on Tatooine. Was it bad? Did he make the right choice or the wrong choice? He couldn't tell! It was too painful.

And yet, he had to keep his emotions in check. Somehow, he wondered if staying in the Jedi Temple was worth it. He should leave before more lives were lost. Oh, how he wanted to do so. But what about Padme? What about the Jedi Order? Would he really give up what he loved best just for love or vengeance? Or hope? Hope. Hope was a little hard to come by. And yet, he had to act. He had to do something to keep his mind busy.

He checked his lightsaber hilt. The new one he made looked decent enough. Yes! He would head to Naboo with Padme! Maybe if they were married, things would be a lot better. He just didn't know what would come afterwards, until it was too late to turn back.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, and the Jedi are from George Lucas and Disney's film series, "Star Wars".


	85. Time with Friends

**81.) Time with Friends**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **550**

Kylo Ren hadn't had any friends. So, why in the space galaxies was he heading to the cantina to speak with the villains? Was this really the time and place to make friends? Hopefully, none of them would get in his way.

The cantina door opened, allowing him to pass. There they were: a whole bunch of villains, all glaring at each other. Whether they were in harmony or about to war was another matter. Ren hoped that Darth Vader would be here to greet him! He loved his grandpa! And there he was, speaking to a few villains, who were taking archery lessons.

"Now son, that is not the way to go," Vader said, using the Force to smash the targets in two.

"I love you, grandpa!" Ren said, approaching the Sith Lord.

"I don't have time for idle chatter! The Force is with me!" Vader screamed, closing his fist into a ball.

"Wait. You're not my grandpa," Ren threw Vader's helmet off, revealing an imposter! A Jedi who looked like Anakin, and yet he wasn't. That was it! Ren threw the curly haired lad up against the wall. No! It couldn't be! It was that little imp Frodo Baggins! Oh, he'd get him for this! "What are you doing here, Frodo? Impersonating my grandpa!"

"Oh, I didn't know he was your grandpa," Frodo smirked wickedly, using the Force to shove Ren across the room. Frodo glided down with ease. Oh, he was so cunning! "Don't mess with a Dark Lord, if you know what's good for you! I thought you would turn up at some point and prove your loyalty to me, for I am the Dark Lord! And you can't stop me. You can't _beat_ me!"

"You are getting on me nerves!" Ren Force Choked the hobbit, hoping that would end him. At first, it looked like he was going to win until Frodo smirked and laughed between chokes.

"Don't you know anything about being a Dark Lord, son?" Sauron smirked, tossing Ren off to the side with a wave of his hand. Ren released his grip on Frodo, allowing the hobbit to cough and sputter until he stood up, behaving like the incident never happen. "Unless you're Darth Vader and you're mortal, there's no telling what you can do if you were on my, Frodo's, or Morgoth's team, which you're not! You're nothing without us!"

Ren attempted to Force Choke Sauron, but the Dark Lord was quicker, shoving him off to the side and up against a wall. Dark Frodo cackled, loving this game.

"You honestly thought _you_ could defeat _us_?" Dark Frodo shook his head, grinning with satisfaction. "Even _you_ can't beat the true Dark Lords! You'll never win."

"Who… are you?" Ren managed to say, as soon as Sauron released him. Ren coughed loudly, doing his best to keep it together. He couldn't beat them! Maybe he really was weak. NOOOO! Oh, how he wanted to throw something!

This was not good! Not good at all!

"But remember, you still have time to learn from the best," Sauron said, returning to his stool with satisfaction. This has been a good day for both him and Frodo. Now, they could relax and enjoy a few drinks, while taking the helm as Dark Lords of Mordor!

*.*.*

 **References:**

Kylo Ren is from George Lucas and Disney's film series, "Star Wars".


	86. Found

**67.) Found**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **278**

Sam did it! He found Frodo! But not a moment too soon, for Frodo was caught in a web by Shelob the Spider. Oh no! Sam had to save Frodo. He had to get him out of there and defeat the dratted spider.

Sam grabbed the Phial of Galadriel, said some elvish words that he could barely hear, allowing the phial to light up. There was the spider, backing away in terror. At last, he had her! He just needed to drive her away from Frodo. He inched closer to the spider, only to have his ankle stabbed by Shelob herself. Venom secreted into his veins. He collapsed, right as the spider grabbed him and wrapped him into a cocoon….

….Sam awoke with his ankle throbbing badly. He sprained his ankle badly, which led to Rosie, his wife, working hard to ensure that his ankle wasn't broken. It wouldn't be long before the healer arrived and checked up on his wound. Until then, he could wait until the moment passed, before deciding the outcome.

.

"Yes! You'll have to have that ankle removed," the healer said, stunning the hobbit.

"What? What am I supposed to do with no foot?" Sam said, not liking where this was heading.

The healer pulled out an axe, readying to chop off the ankle.

"Wait. I didn't ask for this! No… NOOOO!" Sam screamed himself to sleep, waking up to find his ankle was fine, just numb. What a horrid turn of events! What did he do to deserve such pain anyway? All he knew, as he collapsed on the mattress, was that he hoped his next dream was better than the last.


	87. Family

Okay. Time for something happy. :) Some inspiration came from the Traveller's Tales' video game, "Aragorn's Quest".

*.*.*

 **82.) Family**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **232**

Frodo Gamgee loved his toy sword. He would swish it and swing it all over the place, playing with pirates and becoming Aragorn, King of Gondor! Oh, how he loved these games! These make-believe games where it was just him. So what if he acted like his Uncle Frodo! He wanted to believe he was doing the right thing. He wanted to show his dad, Samwise Gamgee, that what he was doing was right, too!

"Dad, look what I can do!" Little Frodo said, dodging another blow.

"That's nice, son," Sam said, picking Little Frodo up and putting him on his lap. "Now, as a family, I trust we'll want to hear the story of the quest to destroy the One Ring! How does that sound?"

"Awww!" Elanor and Little Frodo cried, not wanting to hear the story again.

"As a family, I say that is a very good idea!" Rosie, Sam's wife and Little Frodo's mother, declared with innocence in her voice. "It's nice to hear the history of the quest. Truth is more important than fiction."

"Yes, Mum," Elanor and Little Frodo said, saddened. Little Frodo wanted to play his game! He didn't want to listen to that story again! He loved his make-believe games!

"Now, where was I?" Sam started the story. "Oh yes! I remember. It was on Weathertop, when Mr. Frodo and I faced the Nazgul—"


	88. Short

**86.) Short**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **137**

Anakin had this! It was his and Padme's moment! The moment when they kissed was blissful. Oh, how Anakin wanted to spend time with his childhood crush. Was it a crush? No! He'd fallen in love with her, ever since they were kids. And now, he wouldn't let her go—

Oh, why did they have to cut it short? He looked at Padme in confusion. The way she looked away, trembling, was beyond words. Oh, what could they do? It was forbidden for the Jedi to love. And now, he'd done it! That kiss wouldn't leave him. It ripped through his heart. He had to tell her and he would tell her. Tonight. He hoped she would accept his feelings. If not, then he was doomed to live with this pain for the rest of his life.


	89. Duke and Duchess

**79.) Duke and Duchess**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **212**

Frodo wanted to be king! So, why was he duke and Merry king? It didn't make sense. Frodo wandered off to a corner, dreaming of his bride, who would love him to the ends of the earth! Yes, it seemed like the perfect ending!

He'd be the duke and she the duchess! It was close to being a king and a queen, or a prince and a princess. Now that he thought on it, his dreams were a reality! Yes, he was getting exactly what he deserved… or else, his dreams were shifting away, turning into just dreams, shadows of his former life.

Frodo looked on at his cousin, staring at Merry and his children with a longing sigh. Sam had children, too, and Pippin. They were happily married. They got to be the kings of their own stories, their quests fulfilled. What did he, Frodo Baggins, have? He lost his battle. He earned the title of duke, but not king. It wasn't in the cards for him! What other choice did he have? There was only one way he could ever become the king of his story: sail to the Undying Lands and live out his days in peace. Maybe then, if he was lucky, he could get everything he wanted.


	90. Little Door

**84.) Little Door**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **220**

"Well, aren't you a little door!" Alice told the doorknob, taking a seat on the black and white tiled floor.

" _I_ am a doorknob!" The doorknob introduced himself. "You know, it is very odd to see you so big and I so small!" He chuckled. "Say, how about a riddle? I have plenty to tell!"

"Oh!" Alice gasped, unsure about this. "What riddles do you have?"

"Say, how about this one? 'Why is a raven like a writing desk?'" The doorknob chuckled. "The Mad Hatter was just telling me that one. Can you answer it?"

"Riddles?" Alice asked, resting her hands on her hips. "Well, I don't know. Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"To be honest, my dear, I simply do not know! I've gone stock _raving_ mad!" He chuckled, enjoying his time spent with this fine young lass.

"Oh, this is getting nowhere!" Alice huffed. "I would really love to go home, but I'm afraid I do not know where it is."

"Try the box, up there on the table!" The doorknob said, showing Alice the box. She was surprised the box appeared out of the blue. And yet, she opened it. There was a cake inside! Well, she would try it. Now that she ate the cake, there was only one way to go: downwards!

*.*.*

 **References:**

Alice and the Doorknob are from the Disney animated film, "Alice in Wonderland".


	91. Ladies in Waiting

Maybelle Boffin is my OFC and belongs to me.

*.*.*

 **76.) Ladies in Waiting**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **118**

Rosie Cotton sat on a low stool, admiring the windowsill. In minutes, she would be Mrs. Gamgee. Rosie would do everything to ensure that Samwise Gamgee, her fiancé, did not choose the wrong bride. He chose the right one!

"Rosie?" One of her bridesmaids asked, pulling her back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Rosie looked up at her and her other bridesmaids, her ladies in waiting. They were her closest friends and wouldn't give up on her, especially Maybelle Boffin, who came all the way from Budgeford to see her get married. Rosie stood up now, determined to get this wedding going. "Let's go!" She whispered, leading her bridesmaids out of the room and into the pavilion.


	92. Calvary

**74.) Calvary**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **114**

Frodo couldn't believe where he was. Valinor. He couldn't believe who was standing in the middle of Valinor, the holiest spot in the land. Was it? It was! It was Eru Ilúvatar, the One. Yes! The hobbit would head there and hope that everything turned out well.

At last, he reached the site and found Eru waiting for him. Eru turned his head and looked at the hobbit in wonder. A tear slid down His face, enveloped by the hobbit's curious gaze.

"Come," Eru extended a hand to the hobbit. "We have much to discuss." Frodo took it, not knowing what would happen. Just that he was safe and that was all that mattered.


	93. Big Door

**83.) Big Door**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **149**

Ansem the Heartless was defeated. Sora, Donald, and Goofy raced to close the big door. The Door to Darkness. Even though light poured out through the door, it was important that this door remained sealed, in order to keep the light safe and the worlds renewed.

Sora looked at Riku, his best friend, who stood on the other side of the door with King Mickey. All those years they spent together, playing on Destiny Islands. Had it been for naught? Sora hoped not. He would find a way to save Riku and King Mickey! He'd ensure that Riku and King Mickey were back home.

The door closed and, with it, Sora's friends. Now, he, Donald, and Goofy were all that remained in the endless abyss. Now, it was time for the search to continue and with it new hope. Hope that Riku and King Mickey would find them, too.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Sora, Riku, the Door to Darkness, Destiny Islands, and the endless abyss belong to Square Enix and Disney's video game series, "Kingdom Hearts". Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy belong to Disney.


	94. Mainland

**92.) Mainland**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **174**

The last thing Jack Sparrow wanted was to be captured by Blackbeard. Edward Teach did not approve of mutineers, or so Jack learned when he was captured. Now, they were heading off to the mainland in search of the Fountain of Youth with Jack's former flame, Angelica. Oh, how Jack wanted, more than anything, to get off this voyage.

He didn't know where the Fountain of Youth was located! And yet, there was no harm in trying to please Angelica with a moonlit serenade. Now, he just needed to get Scrum's help, but Scrum was too busy playing his mandola to notice.

"Scrum!" Jack got the pirate's attention. "I need your help."

"What do you need?" Scrum asked all smiles.

"I need a favor," Jack said, making weird gestures.

"What are you doin'?" Scrum asked, confused.

"I'm trying to make a favor!" Jack cried, softly. "If you don't mind!"

"No, I'm in. What do I got to do?" Scrum asked, smiling again. Jack smiled, too, knowing he found the right man for the job.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Angelica, Jack Sparrow, and Scrum belong to Disney's film series, "Pirates of the Caribbean". Edward Teach | Blackbeard and the Fountain of Youth belongs to history.


	95. Dominoes

**70.) Dominoes**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **173**

Bilbo opened Bag End's front green door. In toppled the rest of the dwarves, falling on top of on another like dominoes. Bilbo was shocked! He hadn't expected this many dwarves to come over! Surely, Gandalf wasn't responsible for this mess. Oh, wait. There he was, beaming a smile at him.

"Gandalf," Bilbo managed to say.

"Bilbo," Gandalf said, as the dwarves entered the house. "I see everyone is almost here."

"Almost?" Bilbo was shocked again. "You don't mean… there's more dwarves?"

"Why yes! Unless I'm mistaken, we should have thirteen dwarves," Gandalf said with a warm smile.

"Thirteen? Do you know how unlucky that number is?" Bilbo asked, fearful of what was coming.

"I do. That's what we're here to discuss, once everyone gets settled in," the grey-robed wizard said, laughing and joining the company of dwarves. Bilbo huffed. If anyone was going to get him out of this mess, then it was Gandalf. But did the wizard want? Either way, the hobbit was sure to find out, once Thorin Oakenshield arrived.


	96. Ranger

**65.) Ranger**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **175**

This was a happy moment. The Dúnedain Rangers stood before Arathorn and Gilraen's house, not knowing what was happening or when they could meet the newborn. At last, Arathorn came out with his son wrapped in a bundle. His name was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and he was now the heir of Isildur. Arathorn hadn't expected such a turnout, but it was better this way. Now, they could return to their work in peace.

"I hope Aragorn grows up into a fine young gentleman," Ivorwen said while tending to the pigs. Arathorn had long since returned Aragorn to Gilraen, before helping out the villagers. Ivorwen smiled. "I hope you're doing well."

"Thank you, Ivorwen," Arathorn said, curtly. "I do not believe it will be long before Aragorn indeed grows up. Until then, we must look to our borders and ensure the orcs do not return."

"Then you must speak with Dírhael," Ivorwen said.

"I will." Arathorn nodded. "Take care, Ivorwen," He walked away in pure joy.

"And to you," Ivorwen said, returning to her work.


	97. Servant

**63.) Servant**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **153**

Samwise Gamgee had been nothing but a faithful servant to Mr. Frodo. He dedicated his life to protect his friend, even when danger advanced on them on their way to Mordor. Whether it was his mistrust for Gollum that did the creature in or because he cared too much to see this quest reach its end, Sam was not giving up on Mr. Frodo.

Now, he was about to repay that debt by sailing west to the Undying Lands. He was old and his wife was dead. There was no greater journey than this, now that his children were grown and had their own children. His life was now complete, his deeds kept. There was no better task now than for him to make this last journey. Would Mr. Frodo know he was coming? Was he waiting for him?

His questions were answered the moment Mr. Frodo reached Valinor's shores and hugged him.


	98. Valor

Thanks goes to megSUPERFAN for sparking the idea for this drabble. :)

*.*.*

 **87.) Valor**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **148**

Éomer patted his steed Firefoot. The grey and white horse had seen years of battles against the orcs. Now in their moment of need, it was Firefoot's time to ride again. Éomer would show these men the true meaning of valor. Duty and honor were important to their kind and Éomer would make sure that none of his men would go down without a fight. In the name of their king, they must perform this task.

Théoden, King of Rohan, was ill. That name hung high upon the Rohirrim's heads. Gríma Wormtongue, who was the king's chief advisor, now decided to banish Éomer and his cavalry. Well then. If that was what the worm wanted to do, then Éomer would see to it that all manner of evil was banished from this land. He would not rest until Théoden was healed and Gríma was kicked out of Edoras.


	99. Victory

**88.) Victory**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **273**

 _Victory!_

The word ran through Frodo's mind as he and Sam sat on the rock, awaiting their deaths. The mountain erupted, as the One Ring was destroyed. Gollum won Middle-earth this day. His victory would long be remembered by Frodo and Sam, but when they got back to Gondor, thanks to Gandalf's help and through communicating with the Eagles, Frodo did not feel victory inside himself.

Middle-earth was his homeland, but it was steadily slipping away from his grasp. Frodo returned to the Shire to find it in ruins. His last home destroyed, only to be grown again by his friends' efforts. Frodo would thank them for this, thank them for restoring the Shire to its peaceful bliss.

And yet, as Frodo looked out Bag End's new window, thoughts ran through his head once more. What could he do with his life? The Morgul wound would cause him to fade. He had the ability to see in the dark, and yet it wasn't enough. The memories still pained him. Soon, he would be leaving for the Undying Lands.

And so he journeyed to the Grey Havens, where he hoped his departure would be blissful and kind.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam called out, before Frodo boarded the ship sailing west across the Great Sea, "will I see you again?"

Frodo smiled a warm smile. It would not be long before he, too, sought that answer out. "One day, Sam, you'll come and meet me in the Undying Lands. For now, live your life, for it is all we have." He boarded the ship and sailed away, where he would, at last, find peace and freedom.


	100. Sunrise

This is the last drabble for this challenge. :)

*.*.*

 **100.) Sunrise**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **203**

Frodo looked at the sunrise, now climbing over the mountains. The Greenwood looked so beautiful. He wanted to spend his days in this region, where he could be at peace. He looked at Thranduil, as the Elven-king approached.

"This balcony is a right nice spot to stand, when there's a sunrise," Thranduil said, calmly. "The Greenwood will see many prosperous years to come."

"Then let's hope those years are good," Frodo grinned. He sighed, looking at the forest with ease. "I cannot bear this burden any longer. The Ring took too much so much from me."

"Then do not heed its calling," Thranduil said, facing the young hobbit. "For if the shadow falls upon your heart, then all would be lost." He smirked. "Do what I do. Shield yourself from it."

"You keep your wounds hidden. Why should I keep mine hidden? Why does no one need to see the scars we hide?" The hobbit asked, desperate.

"Because no one needs to know what scars you have, for if they do, then you have to tell them what ails you," Thranduil said, walking away. "Spend as long as you like in my kingdom, for who knows where our next journey will take us."

*.*.*

And that's it for the third drabble challenge. :)

Thanks goes to the people who reviewed this fanfic: megSUPERFAN, Eldhoron, Jaya Avendel, and Adeleidhis. Thanks goes to the following people who favorited and followed this story: Gracie Miserables, J.R.R. Not-Tolkien, and Shieldmaidenofrohan6. And thanks, readers, for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic. It is much appreciated. :)

To be honest, I thought this drabble challenge series would end after this challenge was done. Now, thanks to this drabble, and a thoughtful question from megSUPERFAN, I'm going to do another drabble challenge. :) I didn't say how many prompts there were for this next challenge. So, keep a lookout for that! :)

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next challenge. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
